<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screw Reality by TheAwesomeBolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121343">Screw Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt'>TheAwesomeBolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack Chapter Titles, Cryptid Nedzu (My Hero Academia), I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Multiverse, Nedzu is gonna pull a sneaky on y'all, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered Original Characters, Singing, Singing Original Characters, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those are some pretty damn good last words.</p><p>Except for one slight issue.</p><p>Those were not Bolt's last words.</p><p>And now, in another world, and once again having to learn how to use his power, Bolt has to figure out three things:</p><p>One: How the hell does he get back?</p><p>Two: How does he keep the world decently canon?</p><p>Three: What the heck does he do now?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bounty Huntin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've got Bounty Hunters and Bounty Hunted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b>ARMAGEDDON DISCHARGE!</b>”</p><p>Dodging out of the way of a dark red energy beam, the beast yelled as it raised its fist to strike at its opponent. The opponent in turn raised his arm, green energy forming and gathering around it, flowing to the tip of his index finger, which glowed bright lime.</p><p>“<b>FULL AUTO DISCHARGE!</b>”</p><p>The beast yelped like a pup and launched itself into the air, creating spiderweb cracks in the floor as it tried to dodge the barrage of lime energy pellets. It was doing quite well, actually, until one of the ‘bullets’ grazed his shoulder, leaving a cauterized hole as the beast screamed. I’m sure if you were shot, burned, breathless and dodging bullets, you would scream too. By the time the beast had landed again, palm over it’s wound, its opponent was already gathering energy around their arm.</p><p>“How much energy do you even have?!”</p><p>The beast’s opponent was silent for a few moments, before answering:</p><p>“<b>Why yes</b>”</p><p>The beast took a step back. The voice was deep, echoing and made them shudder at the sudden gust of wind that came with it, but what scared them the most was that the voice didn’t sound tired, or angry, or even <i>human</i>. The beast’s eyes widened as it realized the voice sounded… <i>bored</i>.</p><p>It took another step back. </p><p>And another. </p><p>And another. </p><p>And as it was about to turn around and run, the voice yelled out another attack:</p><p>“<b>LESSER NOVA STRIKE!</b>”</p><p>And that was the last thing the beast ever heard. There was no pain, no screaming, no more <i>anything</i>. It was just eternal nothingness, mere existence in a world where existence meant nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You know, interdimensional travel isn't THAT hard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet the 'opponent'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolt looked over his ‘handiwork’, grinning when he lifted up his smoking right fist. Fanning away the smoke, he looked down at the vaporised portion of ground he had… well, vaporised. It was a good five meters wide, three deep, getting deeper and wider as it went. And it went for a good 60 meters.</p>
<p>There wasn’t even any red paste left of the bounty. His bounty tracker said he had killed it, though, so he was good. Bolt was actually starting to get bored. It was the same almost every time. He picked a high-paying bounty, Light Sped over, made an overly epic entrance, gave the bounty a good few minutes to try and beat him, then entered his 3% form and killed them in a few, weak moves. Heck, the move that one shotted it had ‘Lesser’ in its name. That’s gotta say <i>something</i> about the target.</p>
<p>Cracking his knuckles, and depowering to 1%, he turned around. A good few of his bounties just <i>had</i> to be <i>here</i>, didn’t they? His home planet, the origin place of the (Not so) mighty human race. </p>
<p>
  <b>Earth -  Reigning species: Humanity - Diameter: 12,742 km - Population: 12,000,000,000+</b>
</p>
<p>Many people, maybe half of the actual human species total count, had fled the planet. Some due to a horrific event known as the ‘Fracturing’ and some because of overpopulation. Bolt chuckled. It had been a problem at <i>least</i> three billion people ago. Bolt looked up to the sky. He was in the outskirts of the ‘<b>Pitch Black</b>’ zone. The closer you get to the center, the darker it becomes, you pass more destroyed buildings, and higher level creatures spawn. And that’s saying something, considering level 300 creatures spawn near the very edge of the zone.</p>
<p>Turning to a scuttling noise, Bolt let out an “Oh” before annihilating it with a nameless flick, which killed the creature with the mere <i>windpower</i>. Looking out to the horizon, facing away from the ‘<b>Pitch Black</b>’ zone, he mumbled something under his breath before chuckling.</p>
<p>“<b>I gues-</b>”</p>
<p>He stopped mid sentence, before taking off his helmet. For this mission, he wore a suit whose design came from one of his favorite games. He couldn’t remember the name of it, but the suit was pretty damn cool.</p>
<p>(Looks like this https://titanfall.fandom.com/wiki/Pulse_Blade)</p>
<p>He thought he looked like an average guy, someone who wouldn’t be noticed, but everywhere he showed his face, guys would offer him drinks, mercenaries would back away, fangirls would screech, and victorious music would play. It’s cool, the first 26 times at least. He bet that they knew his face from that video some survivor took on that <b>Rainbow Crystal</b> planet. By the time he had finished the Final Battle against the <b>Puppet Master</b>, he had turned to his friends, one fist to the sky, before collapsing. The fight must’ve broken his helmet, because he could see right through a hole in it in the video.</p>
<p>“Dang. I really liked that suit. Made me look like a SuperHero.”</p>
<p>Just then, something clicked in his mind. He grinned- no, smiled at this.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s where I’m going!”</p>
<p>He took a knee, making sure his magnetic rocket boots were properly adjusted, before taking a deep breath, and…</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOM!</b>
</p>
<p>The shockwave killed a spiked, black worm-like creature that had been about to pounce Bolt, cutting it in half. Bolt himself zoomed off at a speed that made warp drives proud. Running across the outskirts of the ‘<b>Pitch Black</b>’ zone, he built up even <i>more</i> speed as he ran. Within seconds, he boosted up to five times the speed of sound. Then six. Then seven. Within minutes, he looked like a bolt of lightning.</p>
<p>Yep. I just said that. Does his name make sense now?</p>
<p>Before it had even been three minutes, he dropped a ball of energy he had been carrying to his side, forming a small rift in time and space. When he first introduced this idea of interdimensional travel, everyone but Ronnie just waved it off or laughed. Ronnie just told him that it didn’t end well for anyone. But by then, he had met people like <b>Doom Guy</b> and <b>Optimus Prime</b>, so… He proved them wrong.</p>
<p>He kept running, building up speed before looping back around and jumping right up into the portal. His vision blurred and turned to something like Hyperdrive travel, his ears rang and his lungs burned, but it was normal for travelling through Hyperspace without a ship. Besides, he had killed the <b>God of Darkness</b>. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handl-</p>
<p>“ACK!”</p>
<p>Something hit him in the side, breaking Bolt’s shoulder and some of his ribs in the process. He flew to the side of the rift, hitting the side which honestly? It fucking burned worse than the sun itself. And Bolt knew from experience. Under the force of his power, the barrier broke and sent him right out of it, to God knows where. Then there was a light, a light that burned his eyes and it just so happened that he was heading right in that direction. And as it was about to swallow him whole, he grinned, unbuckling his helmet and putting it on, creating a yellow shield around his suit.</p>
<p>“Want a piece of this God?! COME AND GET IT! <b>SUPER ARMAGEDDON DISCHARGE!</b>”</p>
<p>With that, he released a massive red beam of energy from his palm, which hit the source of the light, filling his vision with pure white light, before he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interdimensional balls of energy be like:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet the All Mighty All Might</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah okay, maybe today was just a little bit strange.</p>
<p>When Gran Torino started screaming through the phone about some ‘ball of energy’, he just passed it off as old age catching up to him.</p>
<p>And when Sir Nighteye called <i>him</i> and started ranting about his future suddenly changing, he became really confused.</p>
<p>But when he was taking a walk and noticed a giant ball of green and yellow light that seemed to be clashing, he gave up and walked over to an alleyway to change.</p>
<p>Jumping out in a streak of red, white and blue, All Might was about to grab the ball, only to receive a kid to the chest. A kid that hit like a <i>meteorite</i>. They sent him flying back into the ground, overworking a whole half-hour's worth of his remaining One For All so he wouldn’t let the kid crash. Calming down as the ball started to dissipate, All Mights eyes widened as the ball took the shape of a person.</p>
<p>It floated down, still made of yellow light, lifting a hand and pointing to the kid. All Mights eyes steeled, his smile wavering no more. He placed the kid down beside him, before stepping up from his kneeling position.</p>
<p>“Fear not, Young man...” He whispered over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Why?” He lifted his fists, the ground cracking beneath his feet.</p>
<p>“BECAUSE I AM HERE!”</p>
<p>He flew forward, shockwaves rippling through the air and sending people stumbling back as his fist hit… the being’s own? All Might lifted his other hand on instinct, catching the being’s fist, which actually came close to making him take a step back.</p>
<p>
  <i>This thing is stronger than I thought… I may not be able to use One For All after this fight…</i>
</p>
<p>It raised it’s fist back to strike again, which All Might returned in full. Then it tried it with the other arm. Same result. It did it again, faster this time. No change. But it kept going, faster and faster, stronger and stronger until their arms were nothing but supersonic blurs that shook the air around them. It kept going like this for a good two minutes, until it gave him an uppercut to the chest, specifically his… wound… which winded him. It reared up its foot and sent him barrelling into the ground.</p>
<p>Except the impact never came. He hit something, but it certainly wasn’t concrete. Looking over his shoulder, he gasped. The kid of all people was holding him up with one arm, probably because there was bone jutting out of their other shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <i>Holding out through the pain… why would one suffer just to stop me from-</i>
</p>
<p>Only then did he notice what was pushed up against the wall behind the kid. A woman and a child in her arms. While they were terrified and crying, she quickly thanked both of them and ran off. The kid was wearing some form of helmet, but there was a gash in it, so wide he could see his glowing green iris. And it’s black background. The kid spoke, voice firm, even through the wound on his shoulder and cut under his eye.</p>
<p>“<b>How about you leave this to me, All Might?</b>”</p>
<p>All Might got back to his feet, about to reply, before the kids body disappeared. He didn’t even have the time to ask himself what happened before a shockwave hit him from behind. He turned around to find the kid and the being in the same battle he was in before, except for one large difference. The kid was... The kid was <i>winning</i> against that thing. With each punch, he drove the being back further. Until it tried to pull off another uppercut.</p>
<p>Before All Might could even warn him, the kid caught the uppercut and <i>flipped the being onto its back</i>. The kid then lifted up his arm, lime energy gathering around it, and charging into his hand, which glowed bright green through his glove. He then slammed his palm into the being’s face as he shouted the name of his move: “<b>SUPER NOVA STRIKE!</b>”</p>
<p>Everything within ten meters of the kid turned into a pure white beam of light that reached up into the sky. It kept burning for about ten seconds, before splitting apart and dissipating. The kid kneeled within the centre of the crater he had just made. But the being was gone. In fact, yellow energy swirled around and flew into the kids arm. All Might was gobsmacked. That being could have done some serious damage to him, and that kid had essentially just destroyed it in one hit.</p>
<p>The kid stood up, turned around and walked over to All Might. “<b>All Might, I’m guessing you-</b>” He abruptly stopped, before unclipping something behind his neck and taking off his helmet. All Might resisted the urge to flinch. This kid had blood dripping down the part of his face he couldn’t see before, from a wound under his hair, and had more blood trickling down his chin. </p>
<p>“Sorry about the voice, my helmet does that to make me sound more intimidating.” All Might exhaled silently. The boy’s voice was still firm and confident, but it was much more playful and happy. No, more like an actual teen’s. “AND IT CERTAINLY WORKED, YOUNG MAN. WITH THAT DISPLAY, ONE WOULD ASSUME YOU TO BE AN INCREDIBLY SKILLED UNDERGROUND HERO!”</p>
<p>“Heh, thanks All Might. I am aiming to be a Hero, though. Anyway. You’re probably wondering what in the world that thing was.” All Might nodded. “Well, I’d say it was some form of guardian. I may have done something on my way here that pissed it off.” Bolt thought for a moment. “It hit you in the chest, right? That seemed to be a Critical Hit or something. Can you let me se-” He suddenly coughed up a sink’s worth of blood. “ACK!” All Might patted him on the back as he calmed down. “DID IT HIT YOU AS WELL? I DID NOT SEE YOU RECIEVE ANY BLOWS. AND I COULD SEE THE ENTIRE BATTLE.” The kid coughed again, before waving off his hand. “I’m fine, I just… I had a rough welcome.” He gestured to the crater.</p>
<p>All Might nodded. There seemed to be two colors clashing when he reached the energy ball. Green and Yellow. The Green belonged to the kid, and the Yellow to whatever he had just fought. “You look like you’re thinking. I can explain what that thing was. I call it a ‘Shining Guardian’ and they protect places from what they perceive is a threat. They probably let you through because they’ve seen you do heroic things. They attacked me because they sensed my power and have never seen me before.” All Might nodded. That did make sense, though.</p>
<p> - With Bolt - </p>
<p>Bolt was lying through his teeth. Luckily, coughing up blood is a good excuse for grinding one’s teeth together. Everything up until ‘threat’ was true, but after that, he was lying. In reality, they protect dimensions, and they attacked him because he was trying to enter their world. But whatever the hell happened after he got hit in Hyperspace really screwed him up. He may be on Adrenaline now, but it was starting to fade, and his shoulder <b>HURT</b>.</p>
<p>He lifted his hand up to his left breast, a soft green glow coming from his palm as he used ‘<b>Greater Heal</b>’ to fix it back up. “YOUNG MAN, WHAT ARE YOU- WOAH!” That brought him out of his own head. After rolling his shoulder, he looked back up to All Might. Bolt knew there was <i>something</i> about All Might that he was hiding, but falling out of Hyperspace and taking a direct hit to the head from a Shining Guardian must’ve messed his brain up. “All Might… that thing hit you in the chest right? It seemed to deal a lot of damage. I believe I can help.”</p>
<p>“YOUNG MAN, YOU FIGURED THAT OUT QUITE QUICKLY! NOW, LET ME HELP YOU UP” Bolt waved him off. “Just go, I can follow.” He activated ‘<b>Basic Flight</b>’ and hovered in the air. All Might turned and jumped away. Bolt upped his <b>Basic Flight</b> to normal <b>Flight</b> and followed quickly. After a few minutes of moving at unfollowable speed, they landed on a building.</p>
<p>All Might transformed into his ‘Not Buff Form™’ and explained. Basically, he fought against some seriously powerful opponent that got one really good hit on him when he wasn’t paying enough attention. And it cost him quite a few organs. Now, he has been disabled to the point of using his buff form for three hours a day, and even then, his time gets shorter and shorter with each use. Bolt listened intently, even asking what organs he lost specifically. After learning each one, Bolt figured he had to use ‘<b>Ultimate Heal</b>’ on his new ally.</p>
<p>“Alright, just show me the wound. I can do the rest.” All Might, now revealed as Toshinori Yagi, lifted part of his shirt, and- Holy shit. Now it was Bolt’s turn to not flinch. It looked like a disease had a child with the result of All Might hitting someone with his Quirk, now revealed as One For All. Bolt walked over, gathering power from a far off storm in short bursts with each step. After he had enough stored energy to use <b>Ultimate Heal</b> without passing out immediately, he lifted his hand, and a great burst of green light enveloped the Number 1 Hero.</p>
<p>After about twenty seconds, the light ceased and Toshinori stood up. He hesitantly lifted his shirt and with a shout of victory, transformed into his Buff Form. “YOUNG… WHAT IS YOUR NAME, YOUNG MAN?” “I have no last name. I think I’m the last one of my bloodline, anyway. And I have many names. Some call me <b>The Mighty Hundred</b>, the people of my homeland call me the <b>United Hero</b>, some religious lunatics even call me the <b>Rainbow Cometh</b>. But honestly? Just call me Bolt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My boi sings like a Japanese Intro singer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title sums it up pretty well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what <i>is</i> your Quirk, Young Bolt?"</p><p>Bolt and Toshinori were taking one of their newly created 'Sub-Sonic Jogs' across the city. Considering Bolt had the ability to run like lightning, and Toshinori was now able to channel his All For One into his Not Buff Form™ to keep up. They tried sparring, but the battle both disintegrated the nearby trash on the beach and went for two hours. Besides, from Young Bolt's explanation, he has to train his speed again.</p><p>But to Toshinori, that sounded absurd. Young Bolt stated he is only able to move at a <i>fraction</i> of his top speed, and even then, he moves so fast Toshinori is the one keeping up. Bolt also seemed unsure at points during his explanation. He talked about some form of travel by transforming into energy and entering another plane of existence, one where you could get from Australia to Japan in less than a minute. Bolt said that something hit him in that plane, and it messed his powers up. Still, All Might shivered when Bolt explained he was at least thirty times more powerful at his true power. It had been a month, and people were still fixing the damage that Bolt did in <i>one punch</i>.</p><p>Bolt paused at his question, and stopped moving, bringing a hand to his chin. After a good couple of moments, he replied:</p><p>"I'd call it '<b>All For One</b>'..." At this, Toshinori flinched "...but one of my powers tells me that name would trouble you. So, I call it '<b>100 AS ONE</b>' and before you ask, no, I'm not trying to rip you off."</p><p>Toshinori raised a hand with his index finger up, then dropped it. But, at Young Bolt's choice of words, he lifted his hand again.</p><p>"Yeah, I should probably explain."</p><p> - Twenty minutes later, in front of a guitar shop - </p><p>"That make sense?" </p><p>Toshinori just nodded. Having Young Bolt repeat himself would just make his head hurt.</p><p>The base form of All Might thought back over Young Bolt's words, to try and make sense of them.</p><p>
  <i>'Remember how I said I came from another, far off place? I'll just come clean. I'm from another dimension. I was using highly dangerous dimensional travel to get to a place, and that's why I still have no idea what messed up my powers. So... A long time ago, I was pretty much just a human. Back during one of the most hushed events from my Earth, The Fracturing, which nobody really talks about, I gained my powers. As for The Fracturing, basically, it was when some insane robot combined Earth with 99 other Earths from other dimensions. When it happened, I had been one of the inhabitants of the original Earth, and a being of immense power found me battling an ugly as 30 foot demon with a sword that was almost bigger than me. After receiving help from the being, we travelled through at least 20 of the other dimension’s portions of Earth, known as <b>Zones</b>. Eventually, we reached the robot and had this epic, three hour battle, and the being destroyed the robot’s insanity and erased it’s memories. However, by then it had been brought to the Dying State. In it’s dying breaths, it bestowed me the power of all of my 99 other counterparts, and their own power to fill up the 100th spot.'</i>
</p><p>Toshinori smiled. It made more sense now. A hand waving itself in front of his face brought him out of his own mind.</p><p>"You alright, mate? You've been standing there silently for almost a minute."</p><p>"I am fine, Young Bolt. Just making sure I understand your story. It's not like it's that much more confusing than mine."</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>Bolt turned to the store beside him.</p><p>"Well, that's convenient. I just happened to want a guitar. One of my forms had a power that had something to do with guitars, and I remember being really good at playing."</p><p>"Um... I'll just wait out here."</p><p>"Alright! Give me few minutes."</p><p> - A few minutes later, because who wants to see me write idle All Might anyway - </p><p>The Symbol of Peace was starting to get bored. Young Bolt had said he would be back in a <i>few</i> minutes, but seriously. Even All Might can get impatient.</p><p>He was about to go walk across the street to sit at a bench when a soft voice broke the buzz of the city, accompanied by soft chords.</p><p>
  <i>I've decided I will follow my heart...</i>
</p><p>The One For All user turned back around. Young Bolt, who was looking down with his eyes closed, had a jet black guitar with lime accents around his neck. Dressed in a jet black leather jacket along with navy jeans, he just happened to be the source of that voice and those chords.</p><p>
  <i>Promise your will always be right near me!</i>
</p><p>His eyes flew open, glowing bright green, as he put that guitar to good use. Toshinori entered the building, leaning against a wall and grinning, completely missing the sight of a purple haired girl that looked at the black haired soon-to-be Hero with a sparkle in her eyes that rivalled his own.</p><p>
  <i>What if you could take the chance to save a life?<br/>
But you, you could only save them by losing everything?<br/>
If I could go back and give up everything I had...<br/>
I would never hide my scars for anything...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No, not for no one!<br/>
It's so hard to walk on water everyday...<br/>
If I fall you know I would swim!<br/>
Through oceans of my tears to be with YOU!</i>
</p><p>Bolt sucked in a breath silently, and the Symbol of Peace realised he was about to reach a good part.</p><p>
  <i>Say goodbye!<br/>
I don't have the strength to let it all end!<br/>
I would give all and everything if we could mend!<br/>
All I wanted was you to stay and not disappear!<br/>
I've decided I will follow my heart!<br/>
Promise yours will always be right near ME!</i>
</p><p>The green eyed boy's fingers flew over the guitar like a pro's</p><p>
  <i>It feels like everyday I'm fighting for my life,<br/>
But I, I'm never backing down,<br/>
I'm gonna prove I'm strong for you!<br/>
I don't think I'm afraid at all to lose and fail a fight!<br/>
I was always so afraid I might be losing you!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I won't say die!<br/>
You won't ever see me running away!<br/>
'Cause this life, it meant more to me than everything!<br/>
All I ask is stay right next to me and don't disappear!<br/>
I've decided that I won't give up on my heart...!</i>
</p><p>Bolt's eyes steeled, and he grinned.</p><p>
  <i>I'm not strong for the power or the fame or the glory!<br/>
Those don't mean a thing!<br/>
I just wanted to be stronger so I could hold you closer!<br/>
Next to ME!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even if I end up losing everything...<br/>
I won't ever forget I had you...</i>
</p><p>As Bolt revved up another batch of chords that made pro guitarists proud, Toshinori <i>also</i> failed to see Bolt locking eyes with the purple haired girl every now and again.</p><p>Bolt genuinely smiled as he prepared for the next chorus.</p><p>
  <i>Say goodbye!<br/>
I don't have the strength to let it all end!<br/>
I would give all and everything if we could mend!<br/>
All I wanted was you to stay and not disappear!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I've decided I will follow my heart!<br/>
Promise yours will always be right near ME!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even in the darkest night!</i><br/>
I feel your heart!<br/>
It lights my WAY!
</p><p>
  <i>LIGHT MY WAY!!!</i>
</p><p>Bolt finished off the song with an epic instrumental, before collapsing back into the chair he was given. Toshinori laughed, and walked over. "Young Bolt, that was incredible!" "Yeah, it almost came- *pant* -as second nature. Took a lot outta me anyway." Snapping out of their post-epicness daze, the audience, which had gone from four people to twenty, cheered. Bolt smiled, and the One For All user asked: "But... why were you doing that again?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Remember how I wanted a guitar? Well, turns out I'm flat out broke, and they just happened to be holding a competition, which had the prize of a guitar that matches my colour scheme. The coincidence is almost unnerving." Toshinori resisted the urge to correct that to just 'unnerving' with a laugh. He gestured to the smiling audience. "Well, it appears you have both a guitar and a happy audience, Young Bolt." The purple haired girl walked over to his side. "That you do, Bolt. Who here thinks he doesn't deserve first place?" The cheering crowd went silent. "Thought so. Anyway, we can get you an amp if you play us another song~" She said, and Bolt smiled, lifting his hand.</p><p>Energy gathered in his palm, forging itself into a pill. "Young Bolt, what is tha-" Bolt had swallowed it before the Symbol of Peace could even ask. Smiling, Bolt explained: "Just an energy tablet. One of the lower level forms can do it." Getting up, he turned to the girl. "Hey, any way we can use the stage across the street?"</p><p>The girl just smiled, as the audience cheered again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find the incredibly epic song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey-Ul2g0pvk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stratos-FRIDGE?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolt: So anyway I started yeeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<b>HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!</b>"</p>
<p>"Young Bolt, are you sure this is neces-"</p>
<p>
  <b>KABLAM!</b>
</p>
<p>With a mighty punch, Bolt sent a dirtied refrigerator into the stratosphere, with the resulting shockwave sending sand all over the place. When the dust cleared, Bolt stood in the middle of a small crater, clutching his arm. His shoulder was dislocated, and his index finger was bent all the way back. Coughing up a bit of sand, he slowly made his way up.</p>
<p>"Yes, this is necessary. My body can barely handle above 13% in one yeet! Do you know what that means?" Toshinori shook his head. "That mean's I can't use my <b>Spectrum 10% Form</b>!" The Symbol of Peace tilted his head. "What exactly <i>is</i> this Spectrum Form you keep rambling about?"</p>
<p>"Wait, I haven't told you!?" Toshinori shook his head again. "Dang. I guess there's no better time than the present. Remember how you said I should train at night?" This time Toshinori nodded. "Well, I only do my normal, 'Percent Increasing' training during the day. During the night, I transform into <b>Spectrum 3%</b>. I can hold it for about two minutes. Now, stand back, and watch this."</p>
<p>The skeleton of a man took a few steps back.</p>
<p>"No, I mean, get further back than you were when I fought the Guardian."</p>
<p>He increased the distance 5 fold.</p>
<p>"Better, now..."</p>
<p>Energy once again gathered around Bolt's body, but this time, it was not just green. Sparks of purple, red, blue, pink, white, cyan, lime and orange jumped across his skin, and he closed his eyes as his black hair floated up. The wind picked up, spinning around his legs like a tornado, as the water behind him moved back. After a few moments of this, he started to float up, levitating off the ground. The energy around him flew to his body, burning through his clothes (Which were not his singer outfit, luckily) and into his skin. He opened his eyes, and they glowed a bright white. A line of white appeared through his hair as it fell back down. The wind suddenly burst away from him, and Bolt just floated there for a bit, before turning to Toshinori.</p>
<p>"Well, um, I guess it's good to know I'm not the only one who can change forms."</p>
<p>Bolt stared at him for a few seconds, before chuckling. He floated back down, the strand in his hair darkening and eyes returning to their former colour.</p>
<p>"I guess it is. Alright, now, let's-" Bolt collapsed onto the sand. The Symbol of Peace knelt down quickly, but calmed back down when he heard Bolt's soft snoring. Transforming, he picked Bolt up and sped off before the fans could even take out their phones. As he ran, All Might thought over the past few months, and what Bolt had said a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>
  <i>"If I want to become an official Hero, I have to go to a school, right? What about UA? That one is real close."</i>
</p>
<p>All Might looked down at his 'partner' as he thought over how out of the loop Bolt really was. He wanted to go to UA because it was close, and was surprised when he had said it was one of, if not THE, best Hero school out there. That just made him work harder and harder for the incoming Entrance Exam, even though it was still 11 months away. After arriving at the apartment building Bolt lived in, he placed him on the couch and took out the materials for coffee. Through watching him shop, Toshinori learned that Bolt consumed a <i>lot</i> of coffee.</p>
<p>And as if on cue, mumbling and groans came from the couch. "Ugh, All Might, what's going on, my coffee senses are tingling." Toshinori just laughed and transformed back. "I was merely taking out the materials." "Yeah, yeah, let me..." In a flash of green light, the Symbol of Peace was empty handed and Bolt was standing next to his coffee machine, still looking tired. Toshinroi smiled. Bolt had learned how to use his super speed in short bursts without much toll, even if he was tired. That would come in handy later on.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, and they were chilling on the couch with mugs in hand.</p>
<p>"Random question, why do you call me Young? I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>"Because technically, I am my forms, so I can be 15, 18, 28, or 76 billion years old."</p>
<p>"I- uh- I don't think I can argue with that logic."</p>
<p>"Yep. <i>*Slurp*</i> Just call me Bolt, or my Hero name: Bolt"</p>
<p>"About that, are you sure that's what you want your Hero name to be?"</p>
<p>"Well, does Rainbow, Rainbow Knight, Spectrum, The Rainbow Cometh, God of Light, The Light Cometh or Mighty Hundred sound any better?"</p>
<p>"I- I can't argue with that logic, either."</p>
<p>"Besides, I think 'The United Hero - Bolt' has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>"When you put it like that, Youn- Bolt, it does."</p>
<p>"Ight, I'mma head out."</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"The concert! Remember?"</p>
<p>"What concer- OH SHIT!"</p>
<p>"You should go with the white and gold suit, that one's ought to catch <i>some</i> ladies' eye."</p>
<p>"I- WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Adios"</p>
<p>With that, Bolt zoomed off to his room, then zoomed right out the door, leaving a very confused and flustered Toshinori to his thoughts, which were mostly comprised of:</p>
<p>
  <i>"That kid is gonna be the end of me."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Singing, dancing and whatever the Hell Bolt is making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's that purple haired girl?</p><p>How does Bolt know her?</p><p>And why the heck is Bolt in such a rush?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So anyway, I started blasting..."</p><p>Toshinori and Bolt were running through the city at low (<i>See: 60 Kilometres per hour</i>) speeds, so their clothes wouldn't evaporate. Bolt was explaining how he met the purple haired girl, who's name was Kyouka Jirou. Apparently, they had met through a Virtual Reality video game, called Game Of Games, which was the world Bolt came from. While Toshinori thought he would have an identity crisis, Bolt just laughed and said that 'it explained why so many things from his world were like that after the Fracturing'. They met through a random event at one of the biggest city's of them all, the Electrozuan Fortress, where Young Jirou had played and sung a few songs. Eventually, they randomly picked out a person from the crowd, and with the help of one of his many Quirks, '<b>Luck</b>', Bolt got picked. The song he played when he met her in the real world was the same one he played then.</p><p>Bolt then went on to explain how they took on multiple Dungeons and defeated Bounties for money, loot, and Experience Points, which the Symbol of Peace understood none of. This particular story was about how they fought a giant upper portion of a skeleton with shooting stars that came from playing enchanted guitars. Toshinori shook his head. If not for Bolt defeating something that almost beat him in one punch, he wouldn't believe Bolt one bit. Coming back to reality, Bolt was explaining the loot they collected from that boss.</p><p>"But the best thing was easily this rubber ducky. When you squeezed it, it fired a beam of blue energy that tore through armour like tissue paper! I actually might have it in my world still. I wonder if I can give Kyouka my password and help her find my spare keys so I can show you. Hey, you alright?" Bolt waved his hand in front of Toshinori's face. Blinking a few times, the skeleton of a man responded.</p><p>"Yeah, just thinking." Bolt chuckled. "Well, finish it up, we're almost there." Maybe twenty seconds later, Bolt jumped up, flipping around and firing energy from his feet to slow down. When he landed, Toshinori shook his head. "Before you say anything, no, I'm not going to stop doing that. It's cooler than just skidding across the floor." He turned around, and walked off, probably to find Young Jirou. Toshinori rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <i>This kid...</i>
</p><p> - A good hour or two later, with Bolt - </p><p>"Alright, thanks for coming everyone, but I have to go!" The audience deflated. "But remember, we do this every Sunday, so feel free to swing by next time. Heck, to make it up to you, I might even sing a cover of one of your favourite songs!" That brought the audience back to cheers. Bolt spun on his heel, and headed behind the stage. "But seriously, I'm heading home. Anyone want to come? I've got videos of Kyoka being flustered in Game Of Ga-" Covering his mouth, Kyouka dragged him away. </p><p>"As tempting as that sounds, everyone else has a family to go home to, Bolt."</p><p>"Mfft mmmhhh mmmll!" </p><p>"What was that, I can't hear yo- ah!"</p><p>Bolt flipped her over his shoulder with a burst of strength, right into his arms.</p><p>"Sorry, Princess, but I'm not easy to shut up. Now, how about I fly you home?"</p><p>"I- hmmf!" At this point, she was blushing, slightly mad, being carried by her teammate in real life, and not just that, but being carried bridal-style.</p><p>"Alright, let's GO!"</p><p>Activating '<b>Greater Flight</b>', Bolt jet off into the sky, trails of green light flowing off his legs as he flew. Due to the speed of <b>Greater Flight</b>, it only took a few minutes, but by the end of it, Kyouka's hair was all over the place. With an 'oh, hold on' from Bolt and a flash of light, she was left with a box of expensive chocolate and a very confused look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, short chapter today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Vault is bigger than your street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolt owns a planet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, you sure I can use this?"</p><p>"For the last time, YES, and if you ask again, the answer will be NO."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Better, now, put that on."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I got it."</p><p>After a good three minutes of getting the equipment on, the duo loaded into the title screen of Game Of Games.</p><p>
  <i>Shit. What's my password?</i>
</p><p>[Skill: Sudden Convenience - Activated]</p><p>
  <i>I take back what I said about that skill.</i>
</p><p>[Skill: Sudden Convenience - Deactivated]</p><p>After inputting a code that TOTALLY wasn't BoltIzCool101, Bolt loaded in next to Kyouk- I mean <b>NeonChords</b>. Looking up at the imposing dark red portal in front of him and taking a glance at the status message: [Raid - Rank: SS - Element: Water], he turned to his teammate.</p><p>"Hold up, you seriously want to fight a double S Rank?"</p><p>"Yeah? Why not?"</p><p>"I don't think you're high enough level to take this on with your loadout-"</p><p>"What, and you are? All you're wearing is a jacket."</p><p>"Before you cut me off, think over these three things. First, I have the type advantage. Electricity beats the everliving shit out of Water. Second, I've beaten S Ranks with nothing but this jacket and my bare. Fucking. Hands. And lastly, this jacket has more defence than a set of Midday Armor ALONE."</p><p>His teammate went silent for a second.</p><p>"Alright. What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>"Just hold on."</p><p>"Wha-" Was all she could get out before Bolt picked her up, bridal style, and began to shoot enough energy from his heels to rival a railgun. Without any further ado, they were blasting off into the sky fast enough to cause a disruption in Hyperspace, which most ships just saw as a blip on their radars. Merely three minutes later, with the help of a few booster upgrades in Bolt's jacket (Never underestimate the jacket), they arrived at the <b>Dark Zone</b>. If it wasn't obvious, this corner of the Game Of Games map has few stars, and is rarely visited, which is why Bolt's true form's enemy used to lurk here. It also makes it the perfect place for someone famous like himself to hide out from literally everyone. Seriously.</p><p>"Alright, now let me just..."</p><p>[Skill: Aura Sense - Activated]</p><p>[Skill: Maximum Output - Activated]</p><p>"Bolt, did you just-"</p><p>"Use two Skills that work together, yes, I do it a lot. Maximum Output in particular is a real all - rounder. There's no one within 50 kilometres, so I can summon my fortress. Stand back."</p><p>Doing so, NeonChords began to ask what he was doing when an earthquake threw her off balance. The planet's surface parted, and a MASSIVE castle erupted from below the rocks. <i>It made sense why Bolt searched so far; this thing is large enough to be seen from 50 k's UP!</i> She thought to herself.</p><p>"Come on, you've gotta see my trophy room!" He dashed off, at a low speed. For him. He was still moving twice as fast as any normal person. But it turns out Bolt wasn't lying when he said he started grinding when they lost track of each other. His trophy room was bigger than her house! And somehow organised? The Elements were put together, like a Fire Element Heart Trophy next to a Fire Element Claw. She was about to walk up to one when Bolt called her over.</p><p>"Hey, come on, I've got some gear over here!"</p><p>If she thought the Trophy room was the size of her house, then his Armory was the size of her street. Not just that, but it looked near to full!</p><p>"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS?!"</p><p>"Well, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "You know how you get extra stuff in Nightmare Difficulty and Hardcore character mode?" NeonChords was dumbstruck. He didn't just kill an S Rank Boss on his own, with his bare hands, but ON NIGHTMARE DIFFICULTY AND HARDCORE MODE?! After a few minutes of NeonChord.exe rebooting, she fumbled out a sentence: "H-HOW?!" Scratch that, word.</p><p>Bolt sighed. "What level are you?" She grinned. "Level 274" He gave her a soft smile. "Impressive. I'm level 999" Again, NeonChord.exe crashed. Her best friend, who had been gone for THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME AS HER, had levelled up 632 times?!</p><p>"Before you ask again, it's a long story, but in a nutshell, I killed a bunch of secret bosses which were part of a secret quest line, and eventually fought the one and only Quad S Rank Boss. The Endgame itself, The Puppet Master. And HOLY SHIT HE WAS TOUGH! I mean, he took a Maximum Output Rage Punch like it was nothing!" Obviously, NeonChords has seen Bolt's Rage Punches. At level 367, that particular attack could easily demolish buildings, but it took out of his Rage Meter, yet another one of his skills, which built up when he was angry (Which made playing Fortnite the most efficient way to charge it.). See how overpowered 100 Skills are now? Alright, back to Bolt's explanation.</p><p>"After exhausting my Rage Meter and using up my Adrenaline Rush and its Overdrive-" Adrenaline Rush was one of Bolt's other Skills. Similar to the Rage Meter in terms of looks, it built up when his Health, Mana, and Energy were full, and made every part of him work at 150%. Overdrive, YET ANOTHER one of his skills, did the same thing, but could only be used when he had fully drained a 'Bar type' skill. So far, as NeonChords knew, Bolt could only activate it in tandem with Adrenaline. "-I thought I was defeated for sure, but then The Puppet Master sent a Shadow Spike through one of my friends, something woke up inside of me. And whatever it was, it bass boosted some of my Skills, as well as giving me my final one:</p><p>The final variant of Increased and Maximum Output: Unlimited Output</p><p>The final variant of Rage - Blinding Fury</p><p>The final variant of Adrenaline Rush - Ichor Rush</p><p>The final variant of Strength - The Strength of Ares</p><p>The final variant of Perception - The Perception of Athena</p><p>The final variant of Endurance - The Endurance of Atlas</p><p>The final variant of Charisma - The Charisma of Apollo</p><p>The final variant of Intelligence- The Intelligence of Hephaestus</p><p>The final variant of Agility - The Agility of Hermes</p><p>The final variant of Luck - The Luck of Tyche</p><p>And the only form of my single most powerful Skill: Rainbow God's Blessing</p><p>With the combined power of my Unlimited Output boosted Final Variants and Rainbow God's Blessing Skills, I transformed into my own Final Form: <b>Rainbow Knight</b>. I then proceeded to have this epic final battle against The Puppet Master, its giant fists against my super-buffed own! Eventually, I charged up enough energy to use my most powerful attack, <b>Ultimate Multiversal Strike</b>, and pull it off as an uppercut, one so powerful it knocked me out. When I came to, I was in the care of my team, flying over the freaking gigantic crater in the planet. I mean, our scientist, Ronnie, said that I destroyed a good 16th of the surface of the planet! To be fair, it was a small planet, but still! It looks like the Death Star! Actually, we can go see it... stay here, or look around. All stuff that doesn't have a visible Light or Dark aura is up for grabs." </p><p>With that, he ran off at such high speeds that his speed duplicate just stood there for a few seconds, before dissipating. NeonChords quickly pulled her brain together and ran off to go find some gear, only to run headfirst into the chest of a robot. One that looked suspiciously like that meteor robot from Fortnite. It quickly apologised before running off in the direction it was heading. If not for the fact that people could set themselves on fire or teleport, she would've just fainted. Instead, she ran through the aisles of guns, swords, spears, shields and armour before arriving at a package that had her user name on it. Picking it up, she stole a glance at the card, which had a '<i>From Bolt</i>' on it, before tearing open the package. It was-</p><p>Hol up</p><p>The Author is too lazy to describe the armor.</p><p>In a nutshell, NeonChords always complained about needing bulky armour to produce soundwaves, so type up 'female human Soundwave' or something.</p><p>Basically, it triples the power of soundwaves and makes the wearers control over them so powerful the user just needs to hum to perform telekinesis.</p><p>Yay.</p><p>So anyway.</p><p>-After picking up a cannon the size of her with just a few taps of her feet, NeonChords decided that this was definitely her suit of armour. After a few more minutes of gawking a Bolt's armoury and a flash of green light, she was in the bridge of a-</p><p>"WHERE DID YOU GET A STAR DESTROYER?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Known Skills from Bolt's <b>100 AS ONE</b>:</p><p>Spectrum Form(s)</p><p>Musical Aura</p><p>Sudden Convenience</p><p>Electrical Mastery</p><p>Flight</p><p>Healing</p><p>Aura Sense</p><p>Maximum Output / Unlimited Output</p><p>Overdrive</p><p>Rage / Blinding Fury</p><p>Adrenaline Rush / Ichor Rush</p><p>Strength / The Strength of Ares</p><p>Perception / The Perception of Athena</p><p>Endurance / The Endurance of Atlas</p><p>Charisma / The Charisma of Apollo</p><p>Intelligence / The Intelligence of Hephaestus</p><p>Agility / The Agility of Hermes</p><p>Luck / The Luck of Tyche</p><p>Rainbow God's Blessing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My flagship is bigger than your district</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolt flexes his freaking gigantic spaceship, and makes some seafood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Actually, this is just my flagship. I have a fleet of about... sixteen? Eighteen? I don't remember. The rest of them are at the Electrozuan Airbase."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Could you calm down?"</p><p>"HOW?! YOU SOMEHOW GOT ALL OF THIS-"</p><p>*Bonk*</p><p>"OW! WHAT WAS THAT F-"</p><p>*Bonk*</p><p>"OKAY, OKAY, I'll calm down!"</p><p>"Better. Now, can I explain?"</p><p>"Uh... sure? Explain what?"</p><p>"How I got the ships, who mans them, what class this is, etcetera. I'm pretty sure you were screaming WHAT and HOW a second ago."</p><p>"Yeeeaah."</p><p>"First off, I got the majority of the ships from both a huge battle and the following auctions. I got literally every ship. Some guys tried to fire on me, so I used a Rage Punch to obliterate his Star Destroyer. Seriously, at that level, I could smash whole warships with me bare fists."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Second, I have an actual shit ton of robots in Storm Trooper armour. My army is massive. Not just that, but with the use of The Intelligence of Hephaestus and my Electrical abilities, I supercharged their weapons and trained them to use them. They now fight like the Main Characters in army movies."</p><p>"...That's insane..."</p><p>"I know, right? Last thing, this particular ship is a... uh..."</p><p>[Skill: Sudden Convenience - Activated]</p><p>"I am very much taking back what I said about that Skill."</p><p>"It's an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought; It could be considered a mobile base <i>and</i> superweapon. I also modified it to have this huge ass tube going along the middle of the ship. Do you want to know why?"</p><p>NeonChords nodded.</p><p>"Well, along the walls are eight rectangular tubes. They conduct electricity that is fired along it and add their own as it goes. Eventually, the electricity connects in the middle and makes this big ass laser that some would call-"</p><p>"YOU MADE A STAR DESTROYER A RAIL GUN?!"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"OOOOHHHH I HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"</p><p>"Hold up what?"</p><p>"Can you use the ship to fire a blast, pweeze? For me?"</p><p>"How are you even producing puppy dog eyes through the mask- You know what? Sure. You didn't even take much of my gear, save for that incredibly expensive suit you're wearing."</p><p>After a few minutes of planning a course and yelling orders into the speaker, Bolt had his ship, which he named <b>The Ultimatum</b> (Because bringing this to the battle meant the end of said battle), up and running. But Bolt always had to do it in the most eccentric way possible. A Storm Trooper looked over their shoulder, a nostalgic voice coming through the speaker: "Sir, we are fully prepared. Should we activate the Hyperdrive?"</p><p>A chair came up through the ground, and Bolt sat back into it: "Make it so."</p><p>NeonChords had the supress the <i>very</i> strong urge to laugh.</p><p>Another few minutes later, and they dropped out of Hyperspace at the portal they joined next to. When The Ultimatum approached, it grew to its size, allowing for the ship to enter. The room was much bigger than NeonChords had expected, but it was filled with enemies to compensate. Just as she was about to turn to the elevator, Bolt grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>[Skill: Teleportation - Activated]</p><p>When she turned around, NeonChords was greeted with what could only be described as Star Wars against the Ocean's forces. There were Atlanteans and Storm Troopers clashing with blades of gold and white, TIE Fighters and Manta Rays battling it out in the skies, Scout Troopers on Speeder Bikes dashing around Octopi and Squids. It was one hell of a battle and they had just arrived.</p><p>"Well? You're not just gonna let them have all the fun, are you?"</p><p>With that Bolt jogged off (At his pace, which was about 60 KPH for normal people) and started sending waves of electricity and bringing thunderbolts down at the soon-to-be seafood. Shaking her head, she lifted one of the TIE Fighter corpses with the soundwaves from the blaster fire and threw it at one of the particularly large Octopi before breaking into a sprint.</p><p>Mere minutes later, they were at the gates to the boss room. Or rather, she was. Bolt had left to go prepare something. Opening the gates with the sound of a Storm Trooper yelling commands, she was greeted with a gargantuan-</p><p>[Leviathan's Proxy - Rank: SS - <i>Second only to the Leviathan itself, this colossal whale is feared for it's bubble attack, which many underestimate...</i>]</p><p>"THIS THING IS MASSI-"</p><p>NeonChords was cut of by the sound of Bolt screaming out: "ULTIMATUM'S JUDGEMENT!" and a beam of green energy that tore right through the Leviathan's Proxy, cutting it in half, and then some. Turning back to the source of the blast, she found no cannon or laser weapon. Just the smoking tube at the tip of The Ultimatum. After a few seconds, Bolt came flying out of the hole and landed next to her.</p><p>"Aren't you going to say something?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"What? You wanted me to try it!"</p><p>NeonChords slapped him in the face.</p><p>"HEY! What! I had XP share on!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Known Skills from Bolt's <b>100 AS ONE</b>:</p><p>Spectrum Form(s)</p><p>Musical Aura</p><p>Teleportation</p><p>Sudden Convenience</p><p>Electrical Mastery</p><p>Flight</p><p>Healing</p><p>Aura Sense</p><p>Maximum Output / Unlimited Output</p><p>Overdrive</p><p>Rage / Blinding Fury</p><p>Adrenaline Rush / Ichor Rush</p><p>Strength / The Strength of Ares</p><p>Perception / The Perception of Athena</p><p>Endurance / The Endurance of Atlas</p><p>Charisma / The Charisma of Apollo</p><p>Intelligence / The Intelligence of Hephaestus</p><p>Agility / The Agility of Hermes</p><p>Luck / The Luck of Tyche</p><p>Rainbow God's Blessing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snap bacc to reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today on Screw Reality, we have Bolt returning to humanity after hours of gaming, like many other Gamers before him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[NeonChords has left the game]</p><p>[Bolt has left the game]</p><p>By the time Bolt had taken off his VR headset, NeonCho- I mean Kyouka was sitting on her couch, looking like she was contemplating her life choices.</p><p>"Heya, Kyouka, you okay?"</p><p>"Do you understand how much money you're sitting on?"</p><p>"I- What?"</p><p>"Every ten dollars in that world is one in ours."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Now, do you understand just how much money you're sitting on?"</p><p>[Skill: Intelligence - Activated]</p><p>[Skill: Maximum Output - Activated]</p><p>[Synergy: Max Intelligence - Activated]</p><p>"Holy shit... I'm a fuckin' nonillionaire..."   (This much: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000)</p><p>"How did you work that out so fast?"</p><p>"Intelligence plus Maximum Output. Wasn't it obvious?"</p><p>"Yeah, haha, funny. What are you, a mathematical genius?"</p><p>"It wasn't a jok- Hold up, did I tell you where I'm from?"</p><p>"Uh, no...?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>- Seven minutes of Bolt explaining his backstory at Mach 6 and four minutes of Kyouka questioning her sanity later -</p><p>"So, in a nutshell, you were trying to go somewhere using Hyperspace with nothing but your speed and electrical powers, which is a stupid idea, then got hit by something, which you honestly should've expected to happen, and tore through reality, ending up here, with your armour, powers, Skills and Vault intact?"</p><p>"Yep, except for the Vault. Hold up. I haven't even tried summoning it yet. One sec."</p><p>Bolt lifted his right arm into the air, palm facing up, and after a few moments, green energy started to gather above it. After a few more, the energy took the shape of a ring, and sure enough, that ring expanded, up until the point where Bolt had to pull his arm back as the portal became person-sized.</p><p>"Alright, I'mma head in and see if it works."</p><p>With that, Bolt stepped inside, and the room went silent for a few minutes. Kyouka twiddled her thumbs and hoped Bolt wasn't in a Boss Battle or some other weird thing that might happen when a portal malfunctions. Just as she was going over the things that could go wrong, Bolt stepped out, decked out in his signature gear.</p><p>His entire suit, from his fingerless gloves and favourite jacket to his heavy duty gravity boots and Electrozuan Mech Wings, was black with dark green within the indents. He wore no helmet (As usual), but had a black set of headphones with something akin to a pair of black and green skiing goggles between them. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his Mech Wings up, down and out, before putting his hands out in front of him and letting energy jump between them.</p><p>"Alright, two things: First, it works, Second, I found a pair of Mech Wings."</p><p>Kyouka sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, another short chapter today. My mind went out the window. I also forgot a few of Bolt's Skills that he used from previous chapters.</p><p>Known Skills from Bolt's <b>100 AS ONE</b>:</p><p>Spectrum Forms - Bolt charges his whole body with certain percentages of power.</p><p>Musical Aura - Music that Bolt produces effects the Aura of people around him.</p><p>Teleportation - Bolt moves from one place to another, non-physically</p><p>Sudden Convenience - Bolt remembers or has the 'sudden' urge to do something convenient.</p><p>Electrical Ability / Mastery - Bolt can control and wield Electricity to a variable degree.</p><p>Flight - Bolt produces shockwaves from certain parts of his body to hover or move.</p><p>Healing - Bolt sacrifices his energy to fix organic materials.</p><p>Med Spawn - Bolt sacrifices his energy to form a pill that provides certain buffs.</p><p>Aura Sense - Bolt can subconsciously sense and see Aura</p><p>Empath - Bolt can subconsciously / consciously sense another's emotions with variable accuracy.</p><p>Maximum Output / Unlimited Output - Bolt multiplies the power of a Skill he is using by 10 / 100</p><p>Overdrive - Upon fully depleting a Bar type Skill, the Bar refills with Overdrive.</p><p>Rage / Blinding Fury (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up anger to power himself further. </p><p>Adrenaline Rush / Ichor Rush (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up energy to power himself further.  </p><p>Strength / The Strength of Ares - Bolt multiplies his Strength by 10 / 100</p><p>Perception / The Perception of Athena - Bolt multiplies his Perception by 10 / 100</p><p>Endurance / The Endurance of Atlas - Bolt multiplies his Endurance by 10 / 100</p><p>Charisma / The Charisma of Apollo - Bolt multiplies his Charisma by 10 / 100</p><p>Intelligence / The Intelligence of Hephaestus - Bolt multiplies his Intelligence by 10 / 100</p><p>Agility / The Agility of Hermes - Bolt multiplies his Agility by 10 / 100</p><p>Luck / The Luck of Tyche - Bolt multiplies his Luck by 10 / 100</p><p>Synergy - By activating certain Skills at the same time, Bolt merges them together to buff them.</p><p>Rainbow God's Blessing - Bolt charges his whole body with 100% of his power!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cinnamon Roll approaches...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just who is cleaning up the beach?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heh, and you say <i>I</i> look good. Take a look in the mirror, you beefcake."</p><p>"I apologise but WHAT?!"</p><p>"Your shirt tore in that last explosion."</p><p>Bolt, under his jacket (Which had so far shown to be indestructible) was in fact surprisingly toned.</p><p>"I- Shit... It's fine, it doesn't hinder me anyway. I don't take pride in muscle..." He fired off another Lesser Nova, "...Because mine comes from another Skill."</p><p>"Oh <i>really</i>?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's called... shit what is it called... ah yes, <b>Organic Redistribution</b>, or MeatMix for short. It's name pretty much tells you what it does. Ever wondered why I eat so much and don't get fat?"</p><p>Right then, it clicked for Kyouka. "You move it around. Huh. It's kind of like cheating at this point."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Your Quirk, no, Quirks."</p><p>"Oh, about that," Bolt cleared a good seven square metres of trash with a single punch. "I've been meaning to ask. Why call them Quirks?"</p><p>"Cause they're Quirky."</p><p>"Should've seen that coming. Oh, hey Toshinori!"</p><p>Bolt waved to someone over Kyoukas shoulder, which she guessed was the Toshinori Bolt was yelling at.</p><p>"Oh, hello there, Bolt. And you are with Young Jiro, too. I would like you to meet-"</p><p>"Dang that kid's fast."</p><p>"Wha-" The Symbol of Peace turned around to see his acquaintance running off, moving twice as fast as usual."</p><p>"I'll go get him." Bolt chuckled, before zipping off at Mach 3. Within a second, he and the green haired kid were walking back.</p><p>"S-So you're telling me that you know who A-All Might is too?" The greenette asked, stuttering a bit.</p><p>"Yeeeuuup." Bolt replied, popping the 'p'</p><p>"Does she?" He looked at Kyouka.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Watcha talking about, Bolt?"</p><p>"Whether or not each of us know All Might."</p><p>"Huh. So, you met All Might, huh?" She looked at this kid with as minimal glare as she could manage. It was not very minimal.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I was walking home when this sludgevillaincameoutofthegroundandattackedmeandwhenIwasabouttoloseconconciousnessAllMightcameandsavedmeandlater-" Kyouka lost him there. Bolt however, seemed to be listening intently. He kept going and going and going and going until he reached the part about cleaning up the beach, or something, and Bolt spoke up: "So <i>you're</i> the one cleaning up the trash. That takes some commitment, mate. I only get rid of trash when I send them careening off the planet."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"I said, I only really clean up the trash when I punch it into space."</p><p>"OH! Can you do that because of your Quirk? What is your Quirk called? Can I see a demonstration? Are you Emitter or Mutation type?" He kept going, but Kyouka zoned out again. Toshinori walked over to her. "Young Jiro, would you like to go for a run whilst they ramble about Quirks?" She nodded, and they jogged off.</p><p> - With Bolt and Green Bean - </p><p>"Okay so there was this one time where one of my teammates asked me to give 'em my best roast, and do ya know what I told her?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're in my league."</p><p>*Mutter, mutter, mutter... abrupt stop*</p><p>"Did you insult both of you at the same time?"</p><p>"Yeeeuup."</p><p>*Green_Bean_laughing_to_death.wav*</p><p>"Hey kid?"</p><p>"Yah?"</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"I-Izuku Midoriya."</p><p>Bolt stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Izuku. I'm Bolt."</p><p>When Izuku took it, Bolt used Med Spawn to give him a Long Term Max Tablet. Confused, Izuku inspected the pill. "What is this?"</p><p>"It's called a Max Tablet. Gives you a bunch of buffs, like in a game. This one actually lasts quite a while; it should help your body adapt to the boost over time. I'm guessing you're training for UA?"</p><p>"U-Uh, how di-did you know?"</p><p>Bolt tapped his temple. "An aspect of my Quirk."</p><p>"Oh yeah! What is your Quirk?"</p><p>"To oversimplify it, it's called <b>100 AS ONE</b>, and it gives me 100 basic powers."</p><p>*Mutter, mutter, mutter*</p><p>Bolt waited for a minute.</p><p>"I have decided on a single question. What are your Top 5... uh..."</p><p>"I call them Skills."</p><p>"Yes! What are your Top 5 Skills, in your opinion?"</p><p>"Uh..." Bolt thought for a moment. "Well, one of them has to be Synergy. Basically, by having two specific Skills in use at the same time, Synergy combines and boosts them."</p><p>Izuku's eyes were filled with stars already. "...Woah..."</p><p>"One of the best examples is my Number Four: Maximum Output. It buffs a Skill I'm using by ten times! When Synergy-Boosted, it becomes twelve!"</p><p>"...Incredible..."</p><p>"Three has to be Organic Redistribution. It moves around any organic part of me. Wanna know the best part?"</p><p>The speed at which Izuku shook his head put helicopter blades to shame.</p><p>"I can game and eat junk food for a month, get fat, then reshape that fat into muscle."</p><p>Izuku whipped a notebook out of his Note Book Pocket Dimension™ and began to write at Mach 8.</p><p>"Number Two is easily Strength. It's an all rounder that buffs my physical strength by ten times. Synergise it with Maximum Output to get Maximum Strength, which buffs my strength by 144 times! (Both Strength and Maximum Output times base Strength by 12 each when Synergised)</p><p>"HOW DOES SOMETHING BEAT THAT?!"</p><p>"I know, right? Well, my most powerful Skill, Rainbow God's Blessing, buffs everything by 100. Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck. And that's WITHOUT anything else! When I first used the Skill, it allowed my other Skills to become boosted. For example, Maximum Output became Unlimited Output, which increased the buff from 10 to 100! When Synergised with Strength, which becomes The Strength of Ares and gets the same boost, my Strength is multiplied by 14400! With Rainbow God's Blessing, it boosts to 1440000! I COULD LIFT ISLANDS!"</p><p>Izuku's brain had long since overloaded with Quirk fanboying, rendering him temporarily braindead. </p><p>"Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Known Skills from Bolt's <b>100 AS ONE</b>:</p><p>Spectrum Forms - Bolt charges his whole body with certain percentages of power.</p><p>Musical Aura - Music that Bolt produces effects the Aura of people around him.</p><p>Teleportation - Bolt moves from one place to another, non-physically</p><p>Sudden Convenience - Bolt remembers or has the 'sudden' urge to do something convenient.</p><p>Electrical Ability / Mastery - Bolt can control and wield Electricity to a variable degree.</p><p>Flight - Bolt produces shockwaves from certain parts of his body to hover or move.</p><p>Healing - Bolt sacrifices his energy to fix organic materials.</p><p>Med Spawn - Bolt sacrifices his energy to form a pill that provides certain buffs.</p><p>Organic Redistribution - Bolt can move around all organic matter in his body.</p><p>Aura Sense - Bolt can subconsciously sense and see Aura</p><p>Empath - Bolt can subconsciously / consciously sense another's emotions with variable accuracy.</p><p>Maximum Output / Unlimited Output - Bolt multiplies the power of a Skill he is using by 10 / 100</p><p>Overdrive - Upon fully depleting a Bar type Skill, the Bar refills with Overdrive.</p><p>Rage / Blinding Fury (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up anger to power himself further.</p><p>Adrenaline Rush / Ichor Rush (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up energy to power himself further.</p><p>Strength / The Strength of Ares - Bolt multiplies his Strength by 10 / 100</p><p>Perception / The Perception of Athena - Bolt multiplies his Perception by 10 / 100</p><p>Endurance / The Endurance of Atlas - Bolt multiplies his Endurance by 10 / 100</p><p>Charisma / The Charisma of Apollo - Bolt multiplies his Charisma by 10 / 100</p><p>Intelligence / The Intelligence of Hephaestus - Bolt multiplies his Intelligence by 10 / 100</p><p>Agility / The Agility of Hermes - Bolt multiplies his Agility by 10 / 100</p><p>Luck / The Luck of Tyche - Bolt multiplies his Luck by 10 / 100</p><p>Synergy - By activating certain Skills at the same time, Bolt merges them together to buff them.</p><p>Rainbow God's Blessing - Bolt charges his whole body with 100% of his power!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bot lobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HUGE TIMESKIP</p><p>Yes, I am that lazy.</p><p>Anyway, LET'S GOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Literally twenty two minutes before the U.A Entrance Exam - </p><p>"I SAID, ADIOS, DADJ!" Bolt yelled at Kyouka's father, before turning to, and sweeping the legs of, said girl.</p><p>"WE GOTTA GO!"</p><p>"<b>LIGHT SPEED!</b>"</p><p>With a crack of the air and flash of light, Bolt was gone. In the time between the last time we'd seen him and now, Bolt had become much, much more powerful, and surprisingly fit. During his training (Which once consisted of 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 squats, and a 10k run every day, but he upped each one with a zero at the end every now and again, leading to it being 100,000 sit ups, 100,000 push ups, 100,000 squats, and a 10,000k run every day), he had learned that he could unlock his powers through gaining XP, which Kyouka laughed at. When Bolt said he had just used some, and he transformed into a hologram, Kyouka stopped laughing and just stared. With the help of the green haired kid, Midoriya, Bolt had figured out what gives him XP. At his comparatively low level (62), he had a Skill for each level, including his first/last one, RGB (Rainbow God's Blessing. Bolt could also use up to 62% of his Safe Power, but 62 became his Safe Power Limit (Used to be 100%). Going above it would cause huge, and rapid-growing, damage to his body. Anyway, the (Updated) list of his Skills, made by Izuku, reads:</p><p>"The assortment of known Skills from Bolt's <b>100 AS ONE</b>:</p><p>(Note: The '☆' marks a Skill that requires conscious activation.)</p><p>No.1 Spectrum Form/Spread - Bolt charges his whole body with certain percentages of power. ☆</p><p>No.2 Focus Power - The polar opposite to 'Spectrum Form'. Bolt focuses all of his power into one body part. ☆</p><p>No.3 Fearless - One side of a coin. Removes all of the users fear until deactivated. ☆</p><p>No.4 Courageous - The other side of a coin. Overloads the user's courage, but may make them, for lack of better word, cocky. ☆(?)</p><p>No.5 Heart Of Gold - Bolt's mind and will are unbreakable, and 'No.4's drawback is negated.</p><p>No.6 Concrete Will - Through his willpower, Bolt greatly reinforces his skin. Tried a non metal (Read: No.29 Bulletproof) sword. Broke on impact. ☆</p><p>No.7 WIFI Tower - Bolt produces endless Data subconsciously. Requires password.</p><p>No.8 Holomode - Bolt turns into a hologram of himself, able to go through walls, but not touch anything. ☆</p><p>No.9 Phasemode - Bolt partially enters another dimension, leaving a spectre made of strands of white energy. ☆</p><p>No.10 Heatmode - Bolt transforms into a pillar of invisible heat. He can speak through using Amp. ☆</p><p>No.11 Amp - Bolt amplifies his voice and any sound he makes with an instrument. ☆</p><p>No.12 Skin Affinity - Bolt can alter visual qualities of his skin (Hide freckles, make a big scar, change colour, ect) ☆</p><p>No.13 Eye Affinity - Bolt can alter visual qualities of his eyes (Colour, shape, background, ect). It can happen subconsciously.</p><p>No.14 Hair Affinity - Bolt can alter visual qualities of his hair, and move it at will. ☆</p><p>No.15 Pitch - Bolt can augment his voice. ☆</p><p>No.16 Musical Aura - Music that Bolt produces effects the Aura of people around him .</p><p>No.17 Teleportation - Bolt moves from one place to another, non-physically. ☆</p><p>No.18 Man and Machine - Bolt produces metal from thin air, which forms into armour or mech suits. ☆</p><p>No.19 Upgrade - Bolt increases the utility of any item he uses subconsciously, or consciously, with varying power. ☆</p><p>No.20 Sudden Convenience - Bolt remembers or has the 'sudden' urge to do something convenient.</p><p>No.21 Electrical Control / Mastery - Bolt can control and wield Electricity to a variable degree. ☆</p><p>No.22 Elemental Control - Bolt can manipulate supplied natural elements. ☆</p><p>No.23 Laser Gunner - Bolt can release energy in shockwaves/concentrated blasts from anywhere on his hands. ☆</p><p>No.24 Flight - Bolt produces shockwaves from certain parts of his body to hover or move. ☆(?)</p><p>No.25 Healing - Bolt sacrifices his energy to repair organic materials. ☆</p><p>No.26 Med Spawn - Bolt sacrifices his energy to form a pill that provides certain buffs. ☆</p><p>No.27 Organic Redistribution - Bolt can move around all organic matter in his body. ☆(?)</p><p>No.28 Unbreakable Bones - Bolt's skeleton literally cannot break. ☆</p><p>No.29 Bulletproof - Metal specifically has a much, MUCH harder time piercing Bolt's skin.</p><p>No.30 Rad Resistant - Radiation is 10/100 times less effective on him subconsciously/consciously. ☆</p><p>No.31 Heat Resistant - Heat is 10/100 times less effective on him subconsciously/consciously. ☆</p><p>No.32 One Man Armory - Bolt can transform certain parts of his body into military weapons. (eg. He loves Ballista Fore Arm) ☆</p><p>No.33 Focus - Bolt warps his perception to focus on or ignore certain things. ☆(?)</p><p>No.34 Aura Sense - Bolt can subconsciously sense and see Aura</p><p>No.35 Light Presence - Bolt releases a wave of his (And requires a) positive Aura to lighten the mood. ☆</p><p>No.36 Dark Presence - Bolt releases a wave of his (And requires a) negative Aura to strike fear into his targets. ☆</p><p>No.37 Dominating Presence - Bolt releases a wave of Aura to weaken the will of his targets. ☆</p><p>No.38 Encouraging Presence - Bolt releases a wave of Aura to strengthen the will of his allies. ☆(?)</p><p>No.39 Shining Guardian - Bolt summons a giant, holy protector, who he calls 'Utopia' ☆</p><p>No.40 One Man Army - Bolt can create up to six copies of himself, who use a fraction of half his power to operate. ☆</p><p>No.41 Necromancer - Bolt turns his 'One Man Army' into Shadow Soldiers, who use more energy but are much more powerful. ☆</p><p>No.42 Summoner - Bolt can bring forth certain creatures from his Vault. ☆</p><p>No.43 Vault - Bolt can access an interdimensional storage vault. ☆</p><p>No.44 Empath - Bolt can subconsciously / consciously sense another's emotions with variable accuracy. ☆</p><p>No.45 Force Shutdown - Bolt can force a person's Quirk to deactivate. Has disastrous consequences on Mutant-Types. ☆</p><p>No.46 Force Startup - Bolt can force a person's Quirk to activate. ☆</p><p>No.47 Maximum Output / Unlimited Output - Bolt multiplies the power of a Skill he is using by 10 / 100 ☆</p><p>No.48 Overdrive - Upon fully depleting a Bar type Skill, the Bar refills with Overdrive.</p><p>No.49 Rage / Blinding Fury (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up anger to power himself further. ☆</p><p>No.50 Rage Meter - Where Bolt's stored up anger is... well... stored.</p><p>No.51 Adrenaline Rush / Ichor Rush (Bar) - Bolt can use stored up energy to power himself further. ☆</p><p>No.52 Strength / The Strength of Ares - Bolt multiplies his Strength by 10 / 100</p><p>No.53 Perception / The Perception of Athena - Bolt multiplies his Perception by 10 / 100</p><p>No.54 Endurance / The Endurance of Atlas - Bolt multiplies his Endurance by 10 / 100</p><p>No.55 Charisma / The Charisma of Apollo - Bolt multiplies his Charisma by 10 / 100</p><p>No.56 Intelligence / The Intelligence of Hephaestus - Bolt multiplies his Intelligence by 10 / 100</p><p>No.57 Agility / The Agility of Hermes - Bolt multiplies his Agility by 10 / 100</p><p>No.58 Luck / The Luck of Tyche - Bolt multiplies his Luck by 10 / 100</p><p>No.59 Synergy - By activating certain Skills at the same time, Bolt merges them together to buff them. ☆</p><p>No.60 Man and Machine 2.0 - Bolt morphs metal within a range of metres equal to his Safe Power Limit. ☆</p><p>No.61 Thundercall - Bolt summons a cluster of thunderclouds, which require more effort to make larger. ☆</p><p>No. 100 Rainbow God's Blessing - Bolt charges his whole body with 100% of his power! ☆</p><p>Bolt is, for lack of better word, overpowered. I am just happy he's on our side."</p><p>The young Jiro had stared at the paper for a good two minutes, before looking at Bolt, which bloodshot eyes. She had said one thing, and one thing only. "If I was any older, I would ask for coffee." Bolt replied with a happy: "Oh, I have literal tonnes of coffee! The people who put up with me need it!" Kyouka groaned.</p><p>Back to the present, Bolt needed to focus, because they were on their way to... er... had just arrived at UA! Damn, he's fast. Anyway...</p><p> - At the stage, with Present Mic, cause who wants to see Bolt use 10,000 times the amount of normal human brainpower to breeze by a test anyway? - </p><p>"HELLOOO, LISTENERS! TODAY..." Bolt used Focus (No.33) to drown out Mic's <i>incredibly</i> loud voice, and looked around. He took a few mental notes of the people sitting nearby him, a real skill Izuku had helped him develop. Seriously, if that kid wanted to be a detective, he'd find a criminal in a mall within a single hour. After a few minutes of explaining from Mic and mental noting from Bolt, some blue haired kid stood up in such a straight position that Bolt's spine tingled. Then, he turned to Bolt with a disgusted look.</p><p>"And you! You need to stop staring at the other students. One of them I noticed became uncomftorble!"</p><p>That kinda pissed Bolt off. "Take ya own advice! You've got to have been staring at me for a while to notice me staring at <i>multiple</i> people!"</p><p>The kid's eyes widened, and he quickly apologised with a 90° bow which also made Bolt's spine tingle, before awkwardly turning away.</p><p>"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET TO THAT, LITTLE LISTENER! THE 0 POINTER IS MADE TO BE A DISRACTION! IT OFFERS NO POINTS, SO IT'S IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO AVOID IT!"</p><p>"Thank you sir!" Bolt zoned out again after that.</p><p> - Timeskip  - </p><p>"AAAND START!"</p><p>Bolt had amassed seven points by the time anyone had realised he had left. Thirteen when they reached the gate. By the time anyone else had gained even ten points, he had hit one hundred. It was easy to find weaknesses. One Pointers, which had the name 'Victory' under their arm plates, were melee, and had difficulty hitting behind them. Two Pointers, which had the name 'Imperial' under their torso, had their weakness underneath them, so an uppercut was enough to kill them. Three pointers, which had the name 'Venator' within their mouthguards, also had difficulty defending their back. Of course, Bolt had enough raw power to punch a One Pointer in the arm guard and obliterate it's whole body, so strategy didn't matter for him.</p><p>After beating the sh- crap out of seven of the bots by pinballing himself off each one of them until he had smashed holes through all of them, he heard a cry for help, and before he could realise what he was doing, he punched a Three Pointer in the face, and smashed four bots behind it with the wind pressure. He stood in front of a blond boy with a high tech looking belt, which he was clutching.</p><p>"T-Thank you-ugh"</p><p>He looked like he was about to vomit, so Bolt used Lesser Healing (No.25) to patch him up. The boy suddenly got back up, dusting off his clothes, looking a lot less pale, and a lot more... shiny? It was strange. "How did you-" Bolt cut him off. "Just an aspect of my Ski- Quirk, here, take these," Bolt took off his makeshift One Pointer Shield, and gave it to the boy, along with a few 'All Purpose Pills' (No.26), before continuing: "And take the pills if you feel sick again. Do not chew, just swallow. They go down easy." The boy looked down at his hand, which held the pills, and at the shield, before taking them.</p><p>"Thank you...?"</p><p>"Bolt. Nice to meet you..."</p><p>"Aoyama. Yuga Aoyama, the soon-to-be sparkle in Heroics!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Aoyama. I hope to see you again! Now..." Bolt jumped out of the room, choosing to pave his own exit through the roof instead of walking. Yuga blinked a few times, before using his Navel Laser to pave his own way. And, to his surprise, he didn't feel sick again for the whole day.</p><p> - Timeskip a few minutes - </p><p>By now, if Bolt said he was bored, he would be lying.</p><p>He'd met quite a few people by now, so he thought he might as well go over them as he flew over the city.</p><p>One of them, a redhead with the ability to harden his skin (And possibly muscles), needed help against a trio of Three Pointers, which had a rhythm that made it impossible for him to progress toward them. Bolt zapped two in the back, and before he knew it, the redhead was standing in the middle of a hole in the last one. Bolt tossed him one of his makeshift One Pointer Arm Swords. His name was Kirishima. Bolt had a problem with remembering first names.</p><p>Another was a girl with the characteristics of a frog. She was having difficulty with a group of maybe six assorted numbers, so Bolt dropped in, literally, smashing a One Pointer under his feet, before sending it's arm blades into the two to his sides. The girl destroyed the other three quickly, with Bolt evening the odds for her. He gave her a One Pointer Arm Sword as well, before launching back into the sky.</p><p>The last one was a yellow haired kid with the power to shoot electricity. But apparently, if he reaches his limit, his brain fries. Bolt hit him with a Recharge Shot, before ripping apart about four bots with a single 30% punch. The boy quickly came back to consciousness, thanking Bolt as Bolt tossed him an Arm Sword, before running back off. Bolt smiled at the kid, Kaminari, before jetting into the sky with blasts of energy from his heels.</p><p>"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"</p><p>Just as Bolt was about to start heading for a group of bots, an explosion rung out across the city. Turning to the source, a shockwave hit Bolt, sending him back a few inches. Glass shattered and people screamed and ran from a massive dust cloud, which Bolt was heading towa- Hold on, he was heading towards the ground-</p><p>When Bolt hit the ground, he hit the ground hard. He created his own shockwave, which cleared the dust, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted it cleared. The Zero Pointer, which had the name 'Executor' under it's forearm, was MASSIVE! Standing tall over the surrounding buildings, it put it's hands on the roofs, and leaned down to get a better scan of Bolt. He got up, brushed dust off himself, before turning to zoom off, when a cry came from behind him. He spun on his heel and ran at Mach 4, slamming into the road and yeeting a piece of concrete off a brunette, picking her up, before jumping into the sky and placing her down, using Healing (No.25), and turning back around. He zipped over to next to a certain green haired kid, who was also running towards the Zero Pointer. Bolt looked to his left.</p><p>"Double Detroit Thunderbolt Smash?"</p><p>"Double Detroit Thunderbolt Smash." His reply was instant.</p><p>Using Thundercall (No.61), Bolt smiled as they jumped up into the sky, flying towards the face of the Zero Pointer, green lightning coming down to and charging their forearms from quickly forming thunderclouds as they screamed out their battlecry: "<b>DOUBLE DETROIT THUNDERBOLT SMAAAAASH!</b>" The Zero Pointer's face imploded, sending it reeling back as explosions and electricity dotted and jumped across it's body. As it landed, Bolt used Man And Machine 2.0 (No. 60) to build walls from it's falling pieces around it, stopping it from destroying the nearby buildings further. Bolt smiled as he and Izuku started to fall. Izuku brought a fist back, going to pull off a superhero landing, and Bolt did the same, forming a Double SuperHero Landing and making a rather large crater as they hit the ground. They stood up, and smiled as the crowd went absolutely wild...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally don't have enough space to put all of Bolt's powers and descriptions here. Somehow, sixty of them take up 4,000 words. Anyway, I'm thinking of either giving up on this, or doing monthly update. Can anyone comment please?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Watch this motherfu-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolt flexes his raw power in front of his new class</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My Hero Academia, huh? It does have a nice ring to it."</p><p>Bolt stood up, looking over the ledge of the building he was on, staring at the glistening water and shining sand of the beach he and Izuku had cleared. Didn't take them that long, even with Bolt not using Light Speed. He had to train his body without his powers, anyway. He dropped down, right next to an unexpecting person, who Bolt quickly apologised to, before running toward the beach. When he reached it, however, there was a pink haired girl standing where the main trash pile used to be, looking frustrated. Bolt switched to UV Resist (No.62: Visionary), and ran over.</p><p>"Hey, are yo-"</p><p>"WHERE DID YOU TAKE THE SCRAP FOR MY BABIES?!"</p><p>"I apologise, but whAT?!"</p><p>"WHERE'D YOU TAKE THE SCRAP?!"</p><p>"Not what I was looking for but-" Bolt sighed. "Come on, I'll show you. Keep up." Bolt spun on his heel and started speed-walking to the edge of the beach. Though, to anyone else, it was their maximum sprint speed.</p><p> - A few minutes of running and Bolt deciphering what the hell the girl's 'babies' were later - </p><p>"So, basically, you're name is Hatsume, and you make inventions that you call 'babies', correct?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"I need a break from this sh-"</p><p>"MY SCRAP!" Hatsume launched herself at the pile of rusty steel. Apparently, Bolt had overloaded the city's metal storage, so he opted to bring them to the back of his hous- mansion, in case he ever needed it. Seemed like he did no-</p><p>"Alright, now, help me bring this back to my workshop."</p><p>With a flash, Hatsume was back in her garage, with a shit ton of steel.</p><p>"Huh."</p><p> - Timeskip to the first day, cause I'm that lazy -</p><p>"Big door. Guess it's for the gigantification Quirked kids."</p><p>Bolt easily pushed open the massive door, walking into a fight between the Exact Angle Spine kid and the one that Izuku said was cool.</p><p>No, he was just a bully.</p><p>But Izuku has a heart of pure gold.</p><p>Anyway, the Spine Tingling Menace introduced himself as Iida, and apologised to him. He even went as far as to say: "I didn't even realise there was another point system. Good work on figuring tha-"</p><p>"I didn't either."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"I did it for this girl, who was stuck under rubble. It isn't about points, or fame, or making it in to U.A. I was just doing what I want to end up doing. Saving people."</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself."</p><p>Bolt turned around. "Yassup, Izuku. Finished up the latest list?"</p><p>"You betcha."</p><p>"Alright, good to see you made it in." Before Bolt walked off though, he asked: "Hey, what points did you two get?"</p><p>Izuku proudly said: "104" </p><p>Iida titled his head: "117"</p><p>Bolt laughed. "Good, good." As he turned around again, Iida asked: "What about you?"</p><p>Bolt smiled as he looked over his shoulder: "446"</p><p>Before they could even react, Bolt pulled a No.17 (Teleportation) on them. The brunette showed up, flustering Izuku, before a caterpillar pushed itself in. The caterpillar then berated them for taking seven seconds to calm down, before telling them to put on some uniforms and head outside. As soon as Bolt picked up his, he tore off the sleeves, and used No.10 (Heatmode) to get inside of it without actually doing much.</p><p>"Woah, you are ripped man!" The electricity kid, Kaminari blurted out, gawking at Bolt's exposed arms.</p><p>"I just took the initiative to get rid of the arms before I tore them using my Ski- Quirk." He said dismissively.</p><p>As he passed Kirishima, the redhead, Bolt swore he heard him mutter 'manly' under his breath. Bolt chuckled, and headed outside.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, everyone else's mouths <i>also</i> gaped at Bolt's arms. A little purple haired kid with a strange hair style mumbled something about him 'getting all the girls'. He chuckled again. No one ever suspected his increased hearing. The only people who didn't freak out about Bolt included Kyouka, who Bolt was happy to see got in, a dual haired girl that had so far lacked any form of emotion, and Izuku. The former was still blushing, though.</p><p>"You, Bolt, why is your uniform torn." The caterpillar had overcome it's metamorphosis, and Bolt decided to lovingly call him Sleep-Deprived Man.</p><p>"Because I didn't want it tearing when I use my Quirk."</p><p>The caterpillar looked unimpressed, but that seemed like his defaults face, so Bolt wasn't worried.</p><p>"Alright. Just come to me about things like that first. Now, we will be doing a Quirk apprehension test, because everything else is just wasting time." Sleep-Deprived Man went up two rankings in Bolt's favourite people with that one sentence. Anyway, onto a short version of the tests.</p><p>1 - Fifty Meter Dash. Iida got second, with 3.04 seconds. Bolt got first, with .01 seconds. The machine was the one which added the .01, because it literally can't record one any lower.</p><p>2 - Grip Strength - A kid with multiple arms, Shoji, got a whopping 540.0 Kg in the test. Bolt outright crushed the machine, earning an Infinity.</p><p>3 - Standing Long Jump - The explosive asshole, Bakugou, got second, but Bolt didn't bother remembering his score. Bolt straight up jumped to the moon, picked up a piece of rock the size of a car, and landed back down, telling Sleep-Deprived Man to take it to someone who can prove it. When S.D.M came back, he looked annoyed.</p><p>4 - Repeated Side Steps - The Purple Pervert got second, with a creative use of his hair-puffs (Bolt is not calling them balls). Bolt zipped the whole thing in half a second.</p><p>5 - Sit ups - Kirishima got second, with 130 within two minutes. S.D.M told Bolt to stop after doing 700 within the same.</p><p>6 - Seated Toe Touch - The pink one, the Mutant-Type, got second, but Bolt is MUCH more stretchy than he seems. That, and No.27 (Organic Redistribution) was perfect for the test.</p><p>7 - Distance Run - The girl that kept flashing people, Yaoyorozu, got second, but the moped she pulled out of nowhere was both outsped and outran by Bolt. At this point, literally everyone feared him.</p><p>8 - Ball Throw - Bolt paid attention to this one, especially after the girl Izuku and he saved got a freaking Infinity. She could probably do something with weight and the pads on her fingers. The Boom Bitch got 705.2 meters, but Izuku got one up on him. Literally. He got 705.3. And now, it was Bolt's turn. Everyone took a good four steps back when he reached the circle. He turned to them, faking an unimpressed face. "What are you doing?" A few started to step forward. "You need to get <i>at least</i> 40 feet away from me, if you want to stay grounded, that is." They moved the hell back, and he smiled. "Now..."</p><p>[Skill: Strength - Activated] <i>Strength times 10...</i></p><p>[Skill: Maximum Output - Activated] <i>Strength times 10 again...</i></p><p>[Synergy: Maximum Strength - Activated] <i>Strength times 144...</i></p><p>[Skill: The Strength of Ares - Activated] <i>Strength times 100...</i></p><p>[Skill: Unlimited Output - Activated] <i>Strength times 100 again...</i></p><p>[Synergy: The Unlimited Strength of Ares - Activated] <i>Strength times 1440...</i></p><p>[Skill: Rainbow God's Blessing - Activated] <i>Strength times 100 yet again...</i></p><p>See, with the help of Izuku, Bolt had learned that he could use the ingredients of a Synergy, along with the Synergy itself. That made for some VERY overpowered attacks.</p><p>
  <i>Alright so... that times two, then times it by... yeah... but add the Synergy 1.2... aand that makes...!</i>
</p><p>Bolt grinned a maniacal grin.</p><p>
  <i>My already outstanding Strength times fucking 45,688,000!</i>
</p><p>"ALRIGHT GUYS, EVERYONE HOLDING ONTO SOMETHING?!" Everyone nodded, and gripped harder, watching with fear and awe as the right arm Bolt was using to hold the ball cackled with multicolour light and electricity, the air around him forming a weak tornado from nothing but his presence. "I've only heard this motto every now and then..." The sky turned dark as lightning came down onto his shoulder, going through his bones to reach his hand. "But I'm going to show you what it really means..." He felt the power, and he'd be damned he wasn't going to-</p><p>"GO BEYOND..."</p><p>Everyone watched with awe as...</p><p>"PLUS ULTRAAA!"</p><p>Bolt swung his 45 Million Multiplied Strike up at the sky, sending the ball up at Mach 10,000, grinning as his muscles tore from the throw and the ball became a streak of light. The multiple shockwaves hit the kids, sending them up and into the wall. The lightning cackled around him and flashed across the horizon. The tornado took it up a few notches.</p><p>And Bolt?</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>For the first time in a long time.</p><p>Bolt actually laughed.</p><p>Sleep Deprived Man watched in fascination and horror as Bolt's score became an Infinity with three circles.</p><p>Most of 1-A gawked as they held on to something.</p><p>Mineta was blasting off again.</p><p>Kyouka was happy to see Bolt's incredible improvement.</p><p>Bakugou fell to his knees at the raw power.</p><p>Kirishima yelled 'MANLY!' over everything else.</p><p>Kaminari was very relieved to know that Bolt wanted to be a Hero.</p><p>And Izuku just smiled, the only one (Save for S.D.M) who didn't fly off, standing tall as his brother-figure genuinely laughed.</p><p>After a few minutes, everything died down (Unfortunately, it wasn't literal for Mineta), and Bolt saw his score at the top of the scoreboard, followed by Yaoyorozu, Akimbo Hair, and Boom Bitch. However, he really smiled when he saw Izuku in fifth. He had only one thought going through his mind at that moment.</p><p>'<i>This would be a lot more wholesome if I couldn't hear Nezu's maniacal laughter from here.</i>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna put the powers page somewhere else. It doesn't fit in this box anymore. Anyway, please Kudos or comment on errors. It helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1-A's introduction sequence!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Title Card Music*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, guys,"</p><p>Everyone stopped their conversations at that, turning to Bolt slowly.</p><p>"How 'bout we do some kind of introduction or something. We didn't have a roll call or 'come up to the front and say your name' so I have no idea who any of you are." Bolt flashed a grin that for some reason made everyone calmer. "Any objections?"</p><p>"I AM NO-"</p><p>"Excluding you, Grenade."</p><p>"THE F-"</p><p>
  <b>SLAP</b>
</p><p>"Will you shut up."</p><p>'Grenade' nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, have a candy."</p><p>"I- wha-"</p><p>He was silenced by Bolt handing him a <i>whole packet</i> of Warheads.</p><p>"For some reason, these match your personality perfectly."</p><p>Bolt turned around and walked to his seat as 'Grenade' popped a Warhead into his mouth.</p><p>That was the last straw for everyone.</p><p>"HOW ARE YOU SO BRAVE?!""YOU SCILENCED BAKUGOU?!""WHERE DID YOU EVEN SEND THE BALL EARLIER?!" And the like were thrown at Bolt.</p><p>"If you would just introduce yourself to me, then I would introduce myself to you."</p><p> - I'm too lazy for detailed walkthroughs of what everyone said, so - </p><p>Bolt ran through the names of everyone as he walked to the front of the room. All of them had rather intriguing Quirks, ones that you'd think would be more common. All of them had their own personalities (If you could call Bakugou's behaviour a personality), and all of them knew how to really use their Quirks, so in most cases, brute strength wouldn't work. Bolt was not most cases.</p><p>First up was Yuga Aoyama, or 'GlitterGuy'. The sparkly kid he helped during the Entrance Exam. When he was talking, Aoyama asked for a few more pills. Bolt handed him a duffle bag. Apparently, he was part French, and loved talking in a way that confused both Japanese and French people. Pretty much everyone except Bolt. Because Bolt. His Quirk, Navel Laser, allows him to shoot a laser from his navel, and it can actually be really powerful. If only it didn't hurt as mu- As Bolt was thinking, he set an actual reminder to use Upgrade (No.19) on Aoyama's Belt.</p><p>Next up, Mina Ashido. The social kid. And she would not get off Bolt's case. She'd asked more questions in the span of two hours than Bolt had heard over the span of a day back at his homeworld, even after the Final Battle. However, something that kept coming up was his pupil's background, which apparently changed from white to black during the throw. Apparently, her Quirk, Acid, allows her to produce acid of varying strength from her body, which for some reason was pink. Bolt couldn't say that he disliked it. And even with Heart Of Gold (No.5), the 'dark' part of his mind was definitely enjoying how Ashido's curv- <i>No, bad Bolt!</i></p><p>MOVING PAST THAT, we have Tsuyu Asui, who was a frog girl or something. She seemed to say whatever was on her mind, and rather bluntly at that. For some reason, she'd asked 'Are you related to the Hero, Zeus?'. When he asked who's that, she shook her head and just walked off. Oof. Anyway, her Quirk was aptly named 'Frog' and gave her the characteristics of one. Which would be a pain in the ass if- no, when she ended up against Akimbo Hair. He'd get to her later. For the basics, Asui- she kept telling him to call her Tsu- Had an incredibly long tongue, basic threat senses, the urge to eat bugs, and the legal ability to say 'kero' after her sentences. </p><p>Next, we had the Spine Tingling Menace himself, Tenya Iida. Whilst he seemed a little crazy at first, Bolt actually admired his ability to stick to the rules unless absolutely necessary. His Quirk was 'Engine', and sure enough, he had pipes sticking out of the back of his legs, which Bolt thought was cool. Gott upgrade him later, though.</p><p>Ochaco Uraraka was nicknamed 'Space Girl' until she stepped up and introduced herself, and for some reason, the nickname was what Bolt's mind referred to her with. She had the ability to negate something's weight by touching it with all five fingers, but it had some sort of effect on her stomach as well, making her barf rainbows. Bolt liked this world.</p><p>Mashirao Ojiro had a tail and knew martial arts. He was the 'Monkey Master' in Bolt's eyes. His Quirk, obviously, was the tail, and Bolt asked if he could arm wrestle it. By the end he was panting, even if he won. When he told Ojiro that he actually had a hard time beating him, Bolt swore his eyes shone.</p><p>Denki Kaminari was 'Sparks', and he had the ability to store and release electricity, with little to no aim. Similar to what happens when Bolt is exposed to one of his weaknesses. Anyway, Bolt liked him. He seemed the most similar to him, even without the Quirk factor.</p><p>Eijiro Kirishima was 'Manly', and he could harden his skin to the point where Bolt throwing a rock at bullet speeds did nothing but push him back. Definitely cool. Also, 'manly' was not a compliment Bolt heard often. He liked the kid's spirit.</p><p>Koji Koda was quiet, only stepping up to say his name and explain his Quirk in a single scentence. Bolt decided to call him 'Echo' for some reason, and his Quirk allowed him to talk to animals.</p><p>Mezo Shoji had tentacles. And therefore, he <i>was</i> 'Tentacles'. His Quirk let him become General Grievous, and he seemed kinda quiet when not around 'Black Bird'.</p><p>Kyoka Jiro was 'NeonChords', and always will be. She had earphone plugs attached to her ears, and she could send amplified heatbeats through them. She seemed to enjoy stabbing 'Sparks' with them.</p><p>Hanta Sero was 'Tape'. Because tape. From his elbow joints, he could shoot tape. Bolt was going to teach him how to Spider Man whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Fumikage Tokoyami, A.K.A. 'Black Bird', had a bird head for some reason, and he could summon a rather enthusiastic creature named Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow was 'Pitch Black Bird'</p><p>Shoko Todoroki was either 'Ice Queen' or 'The Hot One'. The second name had two meanings. Anyway, she could shoot ice from her left side and fire from her left, which explained the hair, but Bolt was not so sure it explained the scar. Anyway, she didn't like people, never used her fire, and hated Endeavour. And because of it, Bolt was going to be around her as much as he legally could. Because Bolt.</p><p>Toru Hagakure was 'Shiny', and she was insecure. Bolt made a mental note to terrorize her until her insecurities left or she sent a restraining order along with 'Ice Queen'. She was invisible, and could do something with light, but Bolt was mostly trying not to stare at her with UV Resistant vision (Visionary, No.62) because apparently it also resists Quriks.</p><p>Katsuki Bakugou, 'Grenade', could sweat explosives, then explode those explosives. He was <i>born</i> a weapon. But apparently, he was a lot more angry before Bolt 'tamed' him with Warheads.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya, 'Small Might', had gained power from All Might himself passing on his Quirk, called 'One For All'. Bolt had the sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen because of OFA.</p><p>Minoru Mineta, 'Purple Pervert', could produce sticky and squishy Hair Puffs. His personality was so non existent that Bolt wouldn't feel bad if someone found his body washing up on the shore of the beach he and Izuku had cleared.</p><p>Momo Yaoyorozu, whom Bolt was calling 'Lack of Zipper', or 'Zipper' for short, had a power that let her burn fat to create stuff. Considering she's abnormally rich, her Quirk's drawback can simply be negated by having snacks.</p><p>And now, we come up to Bolt. Everyone in the room (Including Bolt himself) were kind of anxious about this last one. As Bolt reached the podium, he took a deep breath, and started: "My name is Bolt. I don't have a last name. Whoever should have been responsible for me was never by my side. I also don't come from Japan. Or America. Or anywhere else on <i>this</i> particular instance of Earth. I need to ask... have any of you ever played Game Of Games?" Kyouka's eyes widened as she realised what he was about to reveal, as most of her classmates gasped, including Todoroki. One of the only one's who didn't was Kaminari. </p><p>"Hell yeah! That game is awesome!"</p><p>"Good to know. Anyone else?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Does anyone remember someone called 'The Rainbow Cometh'? 'RainbowKnight'? 'The-"</p><p>"Mighty Hundred?" Bakugou cut Bolt off, and talked for the first time that day. "Yeah, I don't think anyone hasn't. I knew you looked familiar but..." Bakugou paused and actually contemplated what Bolt had just revealed himself as. "I didn't realise you were the one who carried that whole raid against the Puppet."</p><p>It suddenly snapped into place for everyone else. None even had the strength to shout. They just fell back. Except for Yaoyorozu, who then asked: "Who is The Mighty Hundred?"</p><p>Bolt used No.8, Holomode, to transform his arm into a rather large holographic screen. It had the video of his battle against The Puppet Master on it. As always, it started with the camera shaking and swivelling, looking for something in the cloud of dust in front of it. Then, a sonic boom erupted from inside the cloud, and the shockwave sent the holder back, hopefully just onto his ass. When they eventually got back up, the scene was now visible. A black armoured figure, standing in front of the crumpled forms of a robot, a human-sized red and blue Gundam, and someone wearing what looked to be a space suit. You could see the faded blue rock they stood on, the star-filled sky behind him, and most importantly, the three streaks of light flying towards the ground as the camera panned up. Or rather, the three streaks flying away from something else.</p><p>Yaoyorozu gasped, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "I-Is that really- Oh my god... I've seen this..."</p><p>The cameraman turned to look at something that made Zero Pointers look like ants in comparison. A giant, amalgamation of shadow and bone, and it's 'face' was stuck in an eternal smile. Explosions caused the cameraman to look to where the streaks had landed. A figure made of glowing golden armour stood up, wavering slightly. A flame burst out of the one opposite to it, and a skeleton clad in bone armour and flames stood up. Lightning stuck the middle one, and a figure wearing black armour that looked similar to the figure from before got up. They all lit up, with light, fire and lightning, before zooming towards the face of the monster so fast that shockwaves erupted from where they just stood.</p><p>The cameraman was lucky to catch the impact because when the warriors hit the monster, they pretty much turned into beams of light and began crashing into and flying off the monster from multiple angles. At least, until it grabbed the fiery one and threw it at the ground with so much force that the cameraman went back at least four feet. Then, the monster grabbed the golden one and threw it out towards the horizon. All that remained was the green warrior and the ones on the ground. The last warrior flew back, firing beams of energy the size of jumbo jets at the monster, bringing lightning down on it, forming massive hammers and axes out of energy and slamming them into it. The creature was taking damage, but it wasn't enough. Eventually, the monster caught up, and when it did, it grabbed the green warrior and opened it's mouth before firing a city-sized beam of darkness at the last warrior.</p><p>The cameraman slowly turned to the first group it was looking at. But the figure clad in black armour was shaking. No, it was shaking the ground beneath it. The camera had a hard time focusing, but when it did, 1-A got to watch as his armour flaked off, revealing pure, bright, glowing white underneath. The armour became more straight, losing it's curves, and two massive wings of white material burst from the backplate. The figure formed a helmet in their hands, tearing off the remains of it's previous suit. And there, in all his glory, was Bolt. Facing off against unmatchable odds, after everyone who he looked up to had fallen, standing tall to protect his friends, stood a Hero. And he screamed: "<b>ONE SHALL STAND, AND YOU MOTHERFUCKER WILL FALL!</b>"</p><p>Bolt- No, RainbowKnight's body suddenly shifted, and a sonic boom erupted from where he was standing, shockwave flying toward the camera. By now, the cameraman knew to hide behind some rubble, but when he got back up, he witnessed the final battle of Light and Dark in Game Of Games. RainbowKnight had generated a giant, golden suit of armour with a blade as tall as a skyscraper, and even then, he was still only an eighth of the size of the monster. But he didn't let that stop him. Firing off rainbow energy from his wings, he jetted off and slashed the monster from the sky, brilliant white and jet black erupting from their attacks. After a few more slashes, the beast screeched and sent forth hundreds of smaller versions of itself, ones that flew towards the Light Titan. But of course, RainbowKnight knew what to do. What every person in a giant flying mech suit does at one point or another.</p><p>He flew back, jetting into the sky, before reaching the atmosphere... and going full protagonist mode. He flew down, zooming from side to side, spinning and kicking and punching and slicing as the minions were cut, torn apart, slammed into or just hit with the energy cannons mounted on the Light Titan's shoulders. As it fell, it aimed straight towards the monster, sword in front of it, forming a spear of light, and set maximum power to it's jets. The resulting shockwave hit the cameraman so hard that he went flying, but he quickly scrambled up, grabbing the camera, and looked on yet again. The Light Titan was embedded into the floor... behind the monster. It had gone straight through it.</p><p>But of course, it's not that easy. As the creature started to get back up from the should-have-been one shot hit, a flash of light from the sky alerted everyone to where Rainbow Knight still stood- uh- flew. A blinding light erupted from his right arm, and he jetted forward towards the monster, beams of light the size of jumbo jets erupting from his heels. As the light from his arm grew brighter, the camera started to glitch out. And as RainbowKnight reached the monster, he flew down, before flying back up, pushing the creature into the sky, and away from everyone. The camera zoomed, following them. With the light in his arm at it's brightest, and safely away from everyone, RainbowKnight brought his right fist up into the monster, as he screamed: "<b>ONE PERCENT UNCHAINED STRIKE!</b>"</p><p>Everything within several thousand kilometres turned into a beam of light that flew straight up into the sky. The camera zoomed out, but the light covered the horizon. The cameraman laughed. Saying things like 'he did it', and 'we're saved!' as he did. When the light died down (Which took a good 30 seconds), the cameraman picked up his camera and zoomed into it. And there, at the epicentre of an unimaginably large crater, stood Bolt. His right arm's armour was completely vaporised, and a large portion of his chest plate had been destroyed. He took of the remains of his helmet, and put one fist to the sky.</p><p>The video ended there.</p><p>And everyone had no idea how to react.</p><p>Because they could see that face.</p><p>And it was chilling on the podium.</p><p>Even Sleep Deprived Man, who Izuku called Eraserhead, had gotten up, and he looked shocked.</p><p>"So... uh... My name is Bolt, and I am the saviour of my home universe. Somehow, I ended up here. When I got here, my powers returned to how they were when I first got them. But since then, I have improved so much so that I am nearing 100%. My Quirk is called <b>100 AS ONE</b>, and I get the feeling you have quite a few questions. Anyone up?"</p><p>Everyone's hand went into the air.</p><p>"Great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolt's powers are explained, and questions are answered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we begin, forget everything you know about <b>100 AS ONE</b>. I'm revamping it, explaining it, and proving that I'm too lazy to rewrite the story in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, guess I'll go with Kyouka first."</p><p>Bolt pointed at Kyouka from his spot on the podium. Kyouka's eyes flashed white. <i>Oh wait she's gonna ask-</i></p><p>"Can you explain your Quirk?"</p><p>"...Shit. Should've seen that one coming."</p><p>"Well?" The class looked just as eager as Kyouka was to find out just what made their classmate yeet a baseball with the force of a planet-sized railgun.</p><p>Bolt sighed. "Sure, sure. My Quirk is called... <b>Player One</b>. To oversimplify it, by doing certain things, I gain power. Ashido?"</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>"Uh, I guess things I'm either not confident in, or that usually take a lot of power. Like getting out of bed in the morning, eating food that's just a tad bit off, or killing dragons. The latter gives me much more of the stuff that powers me up, and I just call it XP. Kirishima?"</p><p>"Do you have to train to get that strong?"</p><p>"Yeah, kinda. I usually just find someone who needs help in the form of beating up some raiders or whooping the collective ass of a dungeon. For some reason, if I help people in the process, they end up giving me something that seems unusually powerful for their town. Oh, there was this one..."</p><p>Bolt trailed off, reaching to his side, where a black and green portal had opened. He took out a little pouch, which had a sling on it. "This is the 'Bag Of Disproportionate Holding' and as long as the object you want to put in it can fit through the top, it can store anything. It helped for a long time, and it's easily one of my top five favourite items."</p><p>There was a collective 'Woah' from the class. "Kaminari?"</p><p>"If it makes you more powerful, then how can you shoot electricity?"</p><p>GlitterGuy perked up. "And the pills, monsieur?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Uh... how does that work? I'm pretty sure that when I reach a certain amount of XP, I level up, and when I reach a certain level, I can gain a new power, which I call Skills, to an extent. Frog- I mean Asui?"</p><p>"Call me Tsu, and what do you mean by 'To an extent'?"</p><p>"My powers need to have a certain theme, I think. For example, I can't use any form of Light Magic, which would let you build things out of light and energy, because I can use Dark Magic, which lets me interact with, make clones out of, and move through, shadows. I also have a small amount of Portal Magic or something, which lets me make that portal I took the 'Bag Of Disproportionate Holding' out of, which fuses with Dark Magic to make a Shadow Travel Skill. Also, I have no idea if these are the right names, I don't have any HUD that tells me, so I give them ones my brain, or lack thereof, can remember. Shiny?" He pointed at Hagakure.</p><p>"Wait, you could see my hand!?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, the Skill that affects my sight... Visionary, that's it, let's me see things differently, in ways like Night Vision, a Zoom in function, Heat Vision, etcetera. One of them apparently resists Quirks."</p><p>"That's so cool! Um... what was I-"</p><p>"You wanted to ask a question?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! What was that you said in the video? <b>One Percent something</b>?"</p><p>Bolt sighed again. "When I use my power, I tend to think about it in percentages. I have four categories. First is my 'Human Safe' percent range. It goes from One Percent to One Hundred. Second is my general 'Safe' range. One to One Hundred again. It's so large, that the One Hundred Percent of the 'Human Safe' Range only reaches about 3 of this one. Next is what I call the 'Time to End this' range. It has 105%, 110%, 1,000,000%, 45,000,000%, and what I call the MAX Percent. I don't actually know how high it is, but I do know that it can level whole states in a few hits. My final range is the 'Unchained' range." Bolt sighed. "I actually have much more power than I showed in that video, but tapping into it severely damages me and my surroundings. It's a little known fact that after that single, One Percent attack, I almost died."</p><p>There was a collective gasp.</p><p>"The cost of tapping into that power is the most powerful Magic recoil any of you could ever imagine. I'd say it hurt like Hell, but I've been there, and it's like comparing a warm bath compared to lava. Anyone else."</p><p>There were only two more hands.</p><p>"Mineta, you say some pervy shit, and you get a one way ticket to that side of the galaxy." Bolt nodded to his left. Mineta's face lost it's right to call itself a face with what it turned into after he said that.</p><p>"I-I just wa-wanted to ask w-why there was a t-tornado when y-you threw the b-ball."</p><p>"Oh, that's a wind related Skill. It's a mixture of 'Storm', which lets me summon clouds of variable storminess, and 'Exert Aura', which makes my Aura affect things around me, with varying force depending on my emotions. I call it 'Stormy Aura', which may be a shit name, but I'm pretty sure everyone who's thought that has been too scared of Karma hitting them with lightning to say it out loud. And lastly, Izuku."</p><p>"How many Skills do you have?!"</p><p>"Uh..." Bolt counted on his fingers, then counted on a abacus that he pulled out from God-knows-where before throwing out the open window to his left and continued to count on a calculator he also pulled out of nowhere. After a good minute, he looked back up.</p><p>"I gave up after 267, so let's say somewhere around 650?"</p><p>Most people inched back, but one hand went up.</p><p>"Yes, Sero?"</p><p>"What is your most powerful Skill?"</p><p>Bolt thought for a moment, before asking: "Most useful, most used, or the one which has the most raw power?"</p><p>"All, if it's not an issue."</p><p>Bolt thought for a few more moments. "The most useful has to be Maximum Output, which lets me boost the power of any other Skill by 10 times. The most used has to be Light Speed, which is what makes me look like the ball I threw, and the most powerful is..." Bolt paused. "Rainbow God's Blessing, or rather it's hidden power."</p><p>"Could you explain what that is?" Ice Queen spoke up, for pretty much the first time. Bolt smiled.</p><p>"Rainbow God's Blessing was one of my first Skills, and it took a hidden task to gain. It was the passive Skill of my first mentor." Bolt looked up. Then smiled again. "It basically let's me boost everything by exactly 100. Speed, strength, intelligence, my powers, heck, when combined with Maximum Output, they both boost each other (They both become X1000). But it has a hidden part, which is actually my mentors power. It's less like a battery, and more like a power outlet, which made me calm down from the fear of draining it enough to use it. Any idea what I call that power?"</p><p>Zipper's hand went up.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Unchained"</p><p>"Yep, my Unchained power is the first power I got and the same power my mentor had!"</p><p>The one Todoroki in the room resisted the urge to summon their Conspiracy Notebook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [Not a chapter]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just saying that my updates are probably gonna be coming out a lot slower now. That's it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>